Ten Years Gone
by yayarara
Summary: Hanya sekejap Hyukjae memejamkan mata tapi sepuluh tahun telah terlewat. Dan kenapa orang yang sama sekali tak mencintainya kini justru hidup bersamanya?/HAEHYUK/BL/THREESHOT
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **Ten Years Gone** **.**

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: BL/Romance/Three Shot**

 **Summary** **: Hanya sekejap Hyukjae memejamkan mata tapi sepuluh tahun telah terlewat. Dan kenapa orang yang sama sekali tak mencintainya kini justru hidup bersamanya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh tahun.

Sepuluh tahun ada sekitar 120 bulan, 3650 hari. Sepuluh tahun cukup untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan tinggi hingga gelar Doktor. Sepuluh tahun cukup untuk membuat suatu negara berkembang berubah menjadi negara maju. Sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama.

Waktu yang cukup untuk membuat segala sesuatu berubah.

Berubah total tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun kenangan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu?"

Hyukjae tak menjawab ibunya. Ia masih diam didepan cermin, melihat pantulan laki-laki kurus pucat dengan rambut hitam legam. Piyama rumah sakit terlihat membungkusnya dengan tangan kirinya terhubung selang infus yang menancap kuat.

Asing.

Entah berapa kalipun Hyukjae melihat pantulan didepannya tetap terasa seperti bayangan orang lain. Seakan Hyukjae tak mengenalinya, ia tak mengenali wajahnya sendiri.

Seperti mengerti isi pikiran putranya, wanita paruh baya itu mendekati Hyukjae. Menepuk pundaknnya lembut sebelum tersenyum hangat menenangkan.

"Kau harus istirahat, tak baik jika berdiri terlalu lama."

Hyukjae hanya menurut saat ibunya menuntunnya untuk kembali berbaring diranjang rawatnya. Melihat ibunya yang menyelimutinya sembari tersenyum tenang. Melihat uban putih diantara helai rambut ibunya. Melihat keriput yang lebih ketara dari yang ia ingat.

Hal-hal itu membuatnya terasa asing.

"Ibu harus pulang sekarang. Tapi tenang saja, suamimu akan datang sebentar lagi jadi kau tak akan sendirian terlalu lama."

Hyukjae tersentak. Kalimat terakhir ibunya benar-benar mengganjal dihatinya. Dengan cemas ia melirik jari manisnya. Melihat cincin emas melingkar indah disana.

"Apa tak bisa ibu saja yang menjagaku malam ini?"Ia melihat ibunya penuh harap.

"Mana suamimu mengijinkan, ia akan memaksa ibu pulang."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa."Potong ibunya lalu mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Ibu tahu perasaanmu, tapi dia suamimu Hyukjae. Benar-benar suamimu. Ibu yakin kau akan terbiasa. Tak perlu canggung begitu, toh dia kekasihmu dulu."

Raut wajah cemas itu berubah datar. Iris hitamnya berubah nyalang.

Ya benar, kekasih. Mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya.

Suara pintu tergeser itu membuat Hyukjae mendongak. Namun ia segera memalingkan wajahnya saat iris cokelat itu bertemu pandang dengannya. Jantungnnya mulai berdebar keras sejurus dengan keringat dingin yang mulai terasa dikepalan tangannya.

Hyukjae tak menyukai hal ini.

"Donghae- _yah_ , kau pulang lebih cepat?"

Laki-laki dengan mantel biru tua itu menunduk sopan setelah melirik sekilas pada Hyukjae.

" _Ne_ , pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Ibu sudah ingin pulang?"Iris cokelat itu melihat ibu mertuanya yang sudah membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Iya, ayah Hyukjae sudah menunggu di bawah. Kalau begitu ibu pulang dulu, jaga istrimu baik-baik."

" _Ne_ , hati-hati bu."

Hyukjae hanya diam melihat Donghae mengantar ibunya hingga kedepan pintu kamar rawatnya. Ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya lagi saat melihat Donghae kembali masuk ke kamarnya, menutup pintu rapat membuat Hyukjae menelan ludah.

Kenapa suasana selalu berubah menakutkan saat mereka ditinggal berdua saja?

Laki-laki kurus itu terkejut saat melihat Donghae yang sudah melepas mantelnya kini berjalan membawa sebaskom air hangat dan baju piyama rumah sakit yang masih bersih terlipat. Ia segera mundur saat tangan besar itu mencoba meraihnya.

" _Wa-wae_? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Dahi Donghae mengernyit heran, seakan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Hyukjae adalah hal paling absur yang pernah ia dengar.

"Membersihkanmu tentu saja. Kau harus ganti baju sebelum tidur. Ayo kemari, kubantu membuka baju."

 _MWO_? Apa katanya tadi?!

Dengan cepat Hyukjae menyilangkan tangannya didada. Berusaha melindungi tubuh sucinya dari serangan iblis mesum yang terkutuk. Pipi pucatnya perlahan memerah.

"A-aku tidak mau!" Dengan tergagap Hyukjae menolak keras.

Seperti sudah menduga penolakan istrinya, Donghae hanya menghela nafas. Selama Hyukjae sadar ibunya lah yang membatu istrinya mandi. Tapi tadi ibunya mengirim pesan untuknya agar menggantikannya membersihkan Hyukjae, agar mereka lebih akrab katanya.

Tak ingin menyerah, Donghae kembali mendekat namun Hyukjae justru berteriak nyaring seperti akan diperkosa saja. Donghae mencoba lagi namun teriakan Hyukjae justru semakin nyaring membahana.

"Aku ini suamimu! Tak usah malu-malu seperti ini dan cepat buka baju!"

Mendengar nada tinggi itu nyali Hyukjae menciut juga. Donghae tak berubah, masih galak dan menakutkan jika marah. Dengan tangan bergetar ia seremas kancing-kancing baju piayamanya.

Sadar akan ketakutan Hyukjae, Donghae kembali menghela nafas. Ia mendekati Hyukjae, tangannya dengan pelan membuka kancing piyama Hyukjae mengejutkan istrinya itu.

"Aku tak akan macam-macam, jadi tenang saja."

Mematung sejenak, Hyukjae akhirnya tak bisa melawan lagi. Meski sesungguhnya alasan sebenarnya bukan karena ia takut Donghae berbuat macam-maca, namun ia memilih bungkap. Ia tak akan mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya.

Pasien itu hanya bisa menahan malu saat Donghae membersihkan tubuhnya. Menyeka air hangat dikulitnya menggunakan handuk hingga bersih sebelum membantunya memakai piyama bersih. Ia tetap bungkam hingga kembali berbaring diranjang rawatnya dan Donghae mematikan lampu. Ia tetap diam saat sapuan lembut bibir Donghae terasa di dahinya dan ucapan selamat malam menyapa telingannya.

Hyukjae diam. Diam karena ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Diam karena dia kebingungan.

.

.

.

Mereka bukan kekasih lagi saat itu.

Setidaknnya itulah ingatan terakhir Hyukjae sebelum kecelakaan fatal menimpanya. Kecelakaan fatal yang membuatnya terbaring koma tak berdaya. Tertidur dengan rentang waktu yang begitu lama.

Hampir sepuluh tahun.

Sepuluh tahun ia terbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Itu yang semua orang katakan, atau dari tahun kalender di meja nakas kamar rawatnya. Atau dari televisi yang sekarang begitu tipis dan datar. Atau juga dari ponsel Donghae yang sangat canggih dan tak memerlukan tombol lagi.

Segalanya begitu berbeda.

Segalanya begitu asing.

Hanya sekejap Hyukjae memejamkan mata dan sepuluh tahun telah terlewat.

Hanya sejenak ia tertidur dan segalanya telah berubah.

Tentu saat awal-awal ia sadar ia begitu panik. Ia bahkan tak mengenali ibunya sendiri. Tak mengerti apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. Ia berteriak histeris saat pertama kali melihat bayangannya dikaca. Melihat perubahan menonjol pada dirinya. Melihat betapa berbedanya dirinya dari yang bisa ia ingat. Yang bisa ia kenali.

Ia terguncang. Ia tak percaya dengan semua orang. Perlu obat penenang dan seorang psikolog untuk membuatnya tenang seperti sekarang ini. Membuatnya perlahan bisa kembali menerima keadaan sekitar.

Meski sampai sekarang di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Hyukjae masih berharap ini hanya minpi. Hanya bunga tidur dan ketika ia bangun segalanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Meski pada akhirnya itu hanya harapan sia-sia.

Kenyataannya, sepuluh tahun dari hidupnya telah hilang sia-sia.

Iris hitam itu melihat sosok laki-laki yang kini tertidur di sofa dekat ranjang rawatnya. Melihat fitur tampan yang semakin matang dari yang bisa ia ingat. Lebih dewasa dari yang ia ingat. Berapa umurnya sekarang? Tiga puluh tahun? Atau lebih?

Bola matanya berpindah pada cincin emas dijari manis laki-laki itu. Cincin yang sama yang melingkar di jari manis Hyukjae. Yang menjadi bukti nyata bahwa mereka sudah menikah. Seperti yang Donghae katakan. Seperti yang orang-orang katakan. Satu hal yang begitu mengejutkannya begitu ia sadar dari koma.

Ia adalah istri Donghae.

Sama sekali tak masuk akal. Bagimana bisa mereka menikah? Bagimana bisa Donghae menikahinya?

Mereka bukanlah kekasih lagi setahu Hyukjae saat itu. Donghae sendiri yang meminta mereka berpisah. Donghae sendiri yang memutus ikatan lemah diantar mereka. Lemah karena satu pihak yang mengikat. Lemah karena satu pihak yang memiliki cinta.

Tepat di malam tahun baru. Tepat dimalam sebelum kecelakaan merenggut kesadaran Hyukjae. Malam terakhir sebelum Hyukjae kembali membuka mata lagi dan sepuluh tahun telah terlewat.

Hyukjae merapatkan selimutnya saat rasa sesak itu kembali terasa. Bahkan jika sepuluh tahun telah terlewat hal ini masih sama bagi Hyukjae.

Tapi ini bukanlah salah Donghae. Sejak awal hubungan mereka adalah kesalahan. Bentuk keegoisan Hyukjae yang gelap mata. Bentuk cinta buta yang menghilangkan akal sehat. Mereka memang sudah sewajarnya berpisah. Sudah seharusnya berpisah.

Karena Donghae tak pernah mencintainnya.

Karena Donghae selalu mencintai orang lain dan itu bukan dirinya.

.

.

.

Bola mata beriris hitam itu tak berkedip saat melihat rumah besar didepannya. Ia menganga seperti orang bodoh tak menyadari Donghae sudah keluar dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Ia begitu terkejut saat pintu disampinnya terbuka dan uluran tangan Donghae tersaji didepannya.

Menelan ludah, Hyukjae perlahan memegang tangan hangat itu lalu keluar dari mobil. Ia hanya diam menurut saat Donghae menuntunnya memasuki rumah besar dengan arsitektur yang begitu hangat.

"Barang-barangmu sudah ada disini. Kamar kita ada dilantai dua, dapur ada di sana dan ada perpustakaan di ruang tengah."

Heh? Apa kata Donghae tadi?

"Pintu belakang ada di dekat dapur. Kamar mandi ada di setiap kamar dan satu di lantai bawah. Ada juga-"

"Tunggu-tunggu, ka-kamar kita?"

"Ya. Kamar kita ada di lantai dua."

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu?"

Hyukjae berdiri cemas. Ia baru keluar dari rumah sakit dan tak siap dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Kita tidur di kamar yang sama?"Tanya dengan suara yang begitu pelan.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kuantar ke kamar, kau perlu istirahat."

Tanpa perlawanan berarti Hyukjae digiring ke kamar besar dirumah itu. Ia ingin berdebat soal pembagian kamar melihat hanya ada satu ranjang disana tapi Donghae sudah keburu menyuruhnya istirahat dan sibuk menata botol obat-obatan dimeja nakas.

"Akan kubangunkan saat makan malam siap." Ucapanya sebelum menutup pintu kamar meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian.

Hyukjae menghela nafas sebelum mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia ada ditempat ini dan bukannya pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia terjebak dengan matan kekasih yang bahkan tak pernah mencintainnya. Hyukjae sama sekali tak mengerti.

Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia sama sekali tak bisa melawan.

Hyukjae berbalik jengkel membuatnya berbaring miring tepat saat iris hitamnnya menangakap sesuatu dimeja nakas disamping ranjang. Tangan pucatnya terulur, mengambil bingkai foto disana. Terdiam saat melihatnya.

Itu fotonya bersama Donghae.

Dengan dirinya yang tersenyum lebar dan Donghae yang merengut karena ia paksa berfoto. Satu-satunya foto mereka yang Hyukjae miliki dulu, tapi dari mana Donghae mendapatkannya?

Iris hitamnnya kembali melihat cincin dijari manisnya. Lalu pada foto mereka.

Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran Donghae? Hyukjae sama sekali tak mengerti.

.

.

.

Donghae benar-benar membangunkan Hyukjae saat makan malam. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi Donghae yang memasak seluruh makanannya. Membuat Hyukjae melongo tak percaya.

Sejak kapan Donghae bisa berdamai dengan dapur? Seingatnya Donghae bahkan tak bisa membedakan garam dan gula. Dan yang paling parah adalah rasanya juga enak. Sepuluh tahun memang bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Mereka makan dalam suasana yang hening kecuali Donghae yang sibuk mengambilkan ini dan itu untuk Hyukjae. Laki-laki ini bahkan duduk tepat disebelahnya bukannya diseberang meja. Begitu sibuk mengurus Hyukjae hingga lupa dengan nasi di mangkuknya sendiri.

"Donghae."

"Hm?"

Hyukjae dengan susah payah menelan nasi dimulutnya sebelum melihat Donghae yang sibuk memilah daging untuknya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menikah?"

Kalimat itu membuat sumpit Donghae berhenti diudara. Laki-laki itu terdiam sebelum perlahan melihat Hyukjae di sampingnnya. Melihat iris hitam yang begitu kelam itu.

"Kita menikah saat kau masih koma, lima tahun lalu."

Hyukjae menganga tak percaya. Sudah selama itu? Bagaimana bisa?

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Tentu saja bisa, kenapa tak bisa?"

"Aku tak sadar saat itu! Itu tidak sah!"

"Itu sah. Kita bahkan punya surat nikah."

Hyukjae semakin tak berkutik. Surat nikah?! Mustahil!

"Bohong, kau pasti bohong! Bagaimana caraku menandatanganinya?"

"Kau memang tidak menandatanganinya. Kau memberikan cap jari disana."

Cap jari? Jangan bercanda! Itu pemaksaan, ia koma dan tak sadar saat itu. Dan kenapa pula orang tuanya mengijinkannya?

"Yang jelas adalah kita menikah. Aku suamimu dan kau istriku. Titik!"

Kalimat tegas itu terucap bahkan sebelum Hyukjae sempat mengajaknya berdebat. Membuat Hyukjae bungkam tak bisa melawan. Oh kenapa Hyukjae bisa lupa sifat otoriter orang satu ini. Aura dominasinya benar-benar tak bisa dilawan.

Hyukjae menunduk lalu meneruskan makannya dengan lesu. Selera makannya hilang sudah entah tahu jika iris cokelat itu menatapnya lekat.

"Yang terpenting sekarang..."Suara itu terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, membuat Hyukjae mendongak menatap wajah menawan didepannya.

"... adalah kesehatanmu."

Ada sesuatu diris cokelat itu saat Donghae mengatakannya. Seakan-akan Hyukjae merasa bahwa Donghae memang peduli padanya.

Benar-benar memikirkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Mata itu mengerjap saat kesadarannya terkumpul. Hyukjae menggeliat mencoba mencari posisi nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia perlahan berbalik, membuka matanya yang mengatuk mencari bantal.

Namun belum sempat tangan pucatnya meraih apa yang ia cari, wajah Donghae yang tertidur pulas jutru tersaji didepannya. Begitu mengejutkannya.

Sembari berteriak nyaring, Hyukjae reflek menjauh. Membuatnya terjungkal dilantai dengan bunyi gedebuk yang begitu keras. Tentu keributan itu membuat teman tidurnya terbangun.

"Hyukjae?"

Donghae terkejut saat melihat tubuh istrinya terkapar di lantai.

"Ya Tuhan, Hyukjae! Kau baik-baik saja? Aku-"

Perkataan Donghae terpotong saat tangan pucat itu menampar tangannya yang terulur mencoba membantu istrinya bangun. Ia terkejut, begitu pula dengan Hyukjae. Hyukjae bersumpah itu hanya reflek. Ia tak bermaksud menolak pertolongan Donghae.

Iris cokelat itu perlahan meredup. Donghae menjauh menciptakan jarak aman sebelum berdiri didepan istrinya.

"Ayo bangun, aku akan membantumu mandi."Kalimat itu sukses membuat Hyukjae mematung.

Tunggu dulu. Mandi? Jangan bilang...

Dengan cepat Hyukjae melindungi dirinya dan menatap Donghae dengan waspada. Ia ingat pengalamannya di rumah sakit. Tapi belum sempat ia melontarkan gertakan dan ancaman tangan hangat itu sudah meraih lengannya kuat. Menggiringnya ke kamar mandi tak peduli sekuat apa ia melawan. Donghae terlalu kuat untuknya. Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci membuat Hyukjae menelan ludah.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Dong-Donghae. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik."

Ia mundur kebelakang saat Donghae coba meraih kancing piyamanya. Melihat hal itu, Donghae urung mendekat dan mulai membuka kancing piyamanya sendiri. Kontan saja mata Hyukjae terbelalak karena terkejut bukan main dengan tingkahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Mandi bersama akan lebih menghemat waktu dan air."Jawabnya santai sembari mulai melepas celannya sendiri.

Hyukjae merasakan wajahnya memanas hingga ke telinga. Jantungnya mulai melakukan reaksi perlawanan saat bola matanya menangkap tubuh berotot didepannya.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang Donghae lakukan pada tubuhnya selama sepuluh tahun ini?

Terlalu terpesona oleh tubuh sexy suaminya membuat Hyukjae tak sadar jika Donghae kembali mendekatinya. Ia terkejut saat tangan hengat itu berhasil menangkap ujung piyamanya.

"Kemari, aku bantu melepas baju."

"MENJAUH KAU DASAR MESUM!"

.

.

.

"Pesta?"

"Ya. Hanya perta kecil-kecilan merayakan kesembuhanmu."

Tangan pucat itu menaruh kembali remot TV lalu melihat Donghae yang sibuk membuka kardus-kardus berisi bahan makanan yang cukup banyak. Sepertinya Donghae tak bercanda soal pesta yang ia katakan barusan.

"Kau akan mengundang keluargamu dan keluargaku?"

"Aku akan mengundang semua orang. Teman-teman kita."

Teman-teman mereka?

Benar juga. Sejak Hyukjae bengun dari koma tak satupun ia melihat temannya menjenguknya. Hanya Donghae dan keluargannya saja yang menemaninya dirumah sakit.

"Aku memang melarang mereka datang kerumah sakit."

"Heh?"

"Teman-teman kita."Jawab Donghae tahu isi pikirannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Supaya kau lebih fokus dalam pemulihan. Kesehatanmu adalah yang terpenting."

Lagi-lagi orang ini mengatakannya. Apa Donghae tak tahu jika ia tengah menebar benih di hati Hyukjae. Membuatnya berharap. Membuatnya bermimpi. Hyukjae langsung menampar dirinya sendiri dalam batin. Ia tak mencintaimu, Hyukjae. Ia tak mencintaimu!

 _Tapi dia suamimu._

Arrrgghh masa bodoh!

Seharian itu Donghae begitu sibuk di dapur menyiapkan ini dan itu. Ia melarang keras saat Hyukjae ingin membantunya. Justru dengan penuh intimidasi menyuruh Hyukjae meminum obatnya dan tidur di kamar. Meski cemberut tapi Hyukjae menurutinya. Dalam hati ia merasa tak berguna.

Malam harinya orang-orang benar-benar datang. Hanya teman-teman mereka karena Donghae mengatakan ia akan membuat acara khusus untuk keluarga mereka di kemudian hari.

Satu persatu wajah-wajah asing itu menampakan diri didepan Hyukjae. Kebanyakan dari mereka memeluknya akrab, beberapa hanya menyalaminya. Meski sedikit kebingungan tapi Hyukjae menyambut mereka hangat.

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Aku Kyuhyun! Aku teman satu club Donghae saat kita SMA dulu. Kita satu Universitas juga."

"Kau Kyuhyun? Kemana perginya semua jerawatmu?"

Satu geplakan segera Hyukjae dapatkan membuat semua orang tertawa kecuali Donghae yang dengan galak mengingatkan semua orang jika Hyukjae masih masa pemulihan.

"Hyukkie, kau mengenaliku?"

"Wookkie? Ini kau? Bagaimana caranya kau bisa sekurus ini?"

" _Aish_ , jangan mengingatkanku tentang aib masa lalu!"

Suasana rumah semakin ramai saat semakin banyak tamu yang datang. Hal yang sama terus terulang dimana Hyukjae perlu waktu dan penjelasan teman-temannya untuk mengenali mereka semua. Sesekali Donghae akan membantunya menyebutkan nama-nama mereka.

Semua orang mengobrol akrab. Kebayakan dari mereka menanyakan keadaanya namun juga berbicara hal-hal lain dengannya. Ia bahkan baru sadar jika ia sekarang ada di Seoul. Tak heran ia melihat gedung-gedung tinggi saat keluar rumah sakit. Donghae juga menambahkan jika keluarganya juga sudah pindah ke Seoul saat ia koma. Jauh dari kampung halaman mereka di mokpo.

Dari obrolan mereka juga ia baru tahu jika Donghae bekerja sebagai komposer dan penulis lagu disalah satu agensi besar. Tidak heran, karena setahu Hyukjae Donghae memang memiliki bakat musik sejak dulu.

Suara bel pintu membuat Hyukjae beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Penasaran kira-kira siapa lagi yang datang. Apa ia bisa mengenalinya dalam sekali lihat sekarang? Ia bahkan bertaruh dengan Kyuhyun jika ia bisa menebaknya dengan benar kali ini.

Pintu terbuka dan Hyukjae sudah tersenyum begitu lebar menyambut siapun disana. Namun senyum itu memudar saat iris hitam itu melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

Kali ini Hyukjae tak perlu diingatkan.

"Hyukjae?"

Ia dengan mudah mengenalinya dalam sekali lihat.

"Astaga Hyukjae, senang melihatmu lagi."

Bahkan senyumnya tak bisa keluar meski orang ini memeluknya hangat dan akrab.

"Sungmin _nonna_ , kau datang?"

Tubuhnya berbalik melihat suaminya yang entah sejak kapan ada dibelakangnya.

" _Ne_ , kebetulan pekerjaanku sudah selesai jadi aku bisa kemari. Aku benar-benar merindukan Hyukjae."

Bahkan binar mata Donghae terlihat berbeda saat wanita ini didepannya.

Bagaimana Donghae yang selalu melihat wanita ini dengan cara berbeda.

Dengan cara yang begitu istimewa.

Sisa malam itu Hyukjae menjadi lebih pendiam. Ia hanya bicara saat ada orang yang bertanya padanya. Iris hitamnnya tak pernah berhenti melihat suaminya yang bercengkramah akrab dengan wanita pujaannya.

Cinta pertama Donghae yang tak pernah bisa ia kalahkan.

"Hyukkie kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Ne_? _Ne_ , aku baik-baik saja."Jawabnya sedikit linglung.

"Jadi Hyukjae apa rencanamu setelah sembuh?"

"Rencana?"

"Ya, aku bisa membantumu mengurus hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan hukum."

"YA! Kyuhyun! Berhenti mempromosikan diri! Kau sudah cukup kaya sebagai pengacara."

"Tapi masih lebih kaya kau Kangin _Hyung_ , atau harus kupanggil Dokter kepala?"

"Jangan mengejekku kau setan sialan!"

"Oh ya minggu besok datanglah ke cafe baruku!" Ryewook menimpali.

"Kau membuka cabang lagi? Wah kau hebat Wookkie."

"Tapi masih kalah dengan rumah makan milik Yesung Hyung. Ia memiliki 8 cabang."

" _Jinja_?!"

Tawa semua orang membuat Hyukjae terdiam. Ia termangu melihat teman-temannya yang kini meraih mimpi mereka masing-masing. Meniti kesuksesan mereka dan menjadi orang-orang berada. Sepuluh tahun kerja keras mereka. Sepuluh tahun perjuangan mereka.

Lalu bagimana dengan dirinya?

Hyukjae bahkan tak yakin ia bisa melanjutkan kuliyahnya yang terbengkalai selama sepuluh tahun. Mimpinya telah terkubur sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Cita-citanya telah pupus sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Segalanya lenyap sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae beranjak dari sana. Melangkah menuju dapur tempat ia bisa menemukan Donghae. Bibirnya terbuka saat melihat punggung kokoh suaminya berniat memanggilnya. Namun saat iris hitamnnya menemukan sosok lain disamping suaminya, Hyukjae urung.

Ia hanya diam melihat dua sosok itu mengobrol hangat sembari membersihan piring-piring kotor bersama-sama. Melihat senyum Donghae yang begitu tulus. Senyum yang hanya akan ia tunjukan untuk wanita itu. Hanya wanita itu seorang.

Wanita yang dicintai Donghae.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Ataupun sekarang.

Hyukjae berbalik, menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar meraka. Memasuki kamar gelap itu sebelum menutup pintunya rapat membuat semua suara diluar sana teredam. Menciptakan suasana sunyi untuknya.

Tubuhnya perlahan merosot. Terduduk sembari bersandar pada pintu kayu. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar tawa renyah teman-temannya. Orang-orang yang berada ditempat yang begitu berbeda darinya.

Keadaan ini menunjukan bagaimana Hyukjae sekarang. Semua orang diluar sana telah memiliki sepuluh tahun mereka. Berjalan jauh meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian. Meninggalkannya jauh di belakang. Meninggalkannya diwaktu sepuluh tahun sebelumnya.

Sepuluh tahun yang dirampas darinya.

Sepuluh tahun yang sia-sia.

.

.

.

Malam itu Hyukjae tak bisa tidur. Ia termenung diatas ranjang memeluk lututnya. Suara detik jam seirama dengan nafasnya yang teratur. Iris hitamnnya bergeser melihat Donghae yang terlelap didebelahnya. Tertidur dengan begitu damai.

Bola matanya melihat cincin yang melingkar dikedua jari manis mereka. Perlahan Hyukjae berbaring, menghadap Donghae di sebelahnya. Hyukjae sudah putuskan.

Ia akan melakukannya. Tak peduli apapun resikonya.

.

.

.

"Ingat nomor ponselku ada di kertas sebelah telepon rumah, hubungi aku jika terjadi apa-apa. Aku akan membelikanmu ponsel nanti jadi sementara ini gunakan telepon rumah dulu."

"Hm."

"Ibu akan datang sedikit terlambat, jadi setelah ini minum obatmu dan istirahat. Tak usah melakukan apapun hingga ibu datang."

"Hm."

Dahi Donghae mengernyit melihat istrinya yang memberinya jawaban super singkat dan anggukan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sarapannya. Istrinya sangat aneh hari ini. Hyukjae sangat pendiam sejak ia bangun, dan jujur ini membuat Donghae khawatir.

"Hyukjae."

"Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm"

Lagi-lagi jawaban singkat dan anggukan yang Donghae dapatkan. Laki-laki itu berdecak tau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan istrinya, namun ia segera disadarkan oleh waktu. Ia harus berangkat bekerja sekarang jika tak ingin terlambat.

Donghae perlahan mendekati Hyukjae. Perasaannya tidak enak, tapi ia harus berangkat bekerja.

Hyukjae terkejut saat merasakan bibir hangat Donghae di keningnnya. Ia mendongak membuat iris hitamnnya bertemu dengan iris cokelat sendu suaminya.

"Baik-baiklah dirumah dan jangan membuatku khawatir, mengerti?"

Tangan hangat itu mengusap rambut Hyukjae lembut. Membuatnya tanpa sadar mengangguk patuh. Membuat Donghae bisa bernafas lega sebelum beranjak keluar dari sana setelah sekali lagi berpamitan pada istrinya.

Hyukjae diam fokus mendengarkan deru mobil Donghae. Tepat saat suara mobil itu sudah menjauh ia dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar, membiarkan sarapannya terbengkalai begitu saja. Dengan cekatan mencari tas ransel milik Donghae lalu memasukan beberapa pakaian kedalamnya berserta obat-obatannya. Ia kemudian mengambil seluruh uang tunai di atas meja nakas. Donghae selalu meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang tunai dirumah untuk keadaan darurat. Tidak banyak memang, tapi cukup untuknya.

Kembali menuruni tangga, Hyukjae mengemas beberapa barang yang ia butuhkan dari dapur. Setelah siap ia segera menuju pintu depan. Memakai sepatu, menyambar matel lalu keluar dari rumah.

Hyukjae sudah siap sekarang.

Dengan yakin keluar pagar rumah sembari mengencangkan tali ranselnya. Ia berhenti sejenak, melihat rumah besar dibelakangnya. Hyukjae tahu ia seharusnya tak melakukan ini. Ia tahu Donghae akan marah besar padanya. Tapi Hyukjae perlu memastikan sesuatu. Ia harus menemukan jawaban yang ia cari. Dan ia yakin ia akan menemukannya ditempat sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tempat ia hidup sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tempat ia menemukan mimpi dan cintanya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Ya, Hyukjae hanya ingin kembali sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

TBC.

Apa ya... ini 3shot dan semoga suka, gitu aja.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **Ten Years Gone** **.**

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: BL/Romance/Three Shot**

 **Summary** **: Hanya sekejap Hyukjae memejamkan mata tapi sepuluh tahun telah terlewat. Dan kenapa orang yang sama sekali tak mencintainya kini justru hidup bersamanya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pikirkan lagi saat kau ingin kabur dari rumah.

Atau setidaknnya buat persiapan yang matang dan cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya. Apalagi jika kau adalah seseorang yang melewatkan sepuluh tahun keadaan dunia ini, itu akan semakin sulit.

Itulah yang Hyukjae pelajari saat ini.

"Sejak kapan rute jalan jadi serumit ini?"

Laki-laki itu melongo melihat peta kota dihalte bus tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Kepalanya semakin pusing saat melihat rute bus yang membingungkan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tak tahu harus ikut rute bus yang mana.

Kepala kecilnya celingukan melihat orang-orang disekitarnya sebelum dengan ragu dan malu-malu bertanya bus nomor berapa yang bisa membawanya sampai stasiun. Kebetulan bus baru datang ternyata adalah yang ia cari.

Hyukjae segera menyiapkan uang receh saat memasuki bus, namun saat akan membayar Hyukjae terdiam melihat orang-orang didepannya tak satupun yang mengeluarkan uang. Mereka justru menempelkan punggung ponsel mereka pada alat mirip kakulator tanpa tombol disamping supir. Setiap alat itu mengeluarkan bunyi pip, mereka segera duduk.

Mata Hyukjae mengerjap heran. Apa bus sekarang memang sudah gratis? Atau ini cara membayar model baru?

Dengan canggung Hyukjae menaruh uang di keranjang. Bibirnya cemberut. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat kuno diantara semua orang. Hyukjae segera mencari tempat duduk, namun belum sempat ia melangkah lebih dalam supir bus memanggilnya.

"Uangnya kurang."

Hyukjae melongo, lalu cepat-cepat memberikan uang lagi. Tak peduli jika kelebihan karena ia terlanjur malu. Sisa perjalanan ia hanya duduk diam dibelakang pura-pura melihat pemandangan. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan aneh orang-orang padanya.

Hei, ia koma selama sepuluh tahun! Mana ia tahu tarif bus sudah naik!

Bus itu bergerak dengan kecepatan tetap membuat orang-orang didalamnya begitu tenang. Iris hitam itu melihat keluar jendela, pada gedung-gedung tinggi, layar-layar iklan raksasa, dan padatnya kota. Sudah sangat berbeda dari dulu yang Hyukjae ingat.

Hyukjae pernah sekali ke Seoul sebelum kecelakaan, tepat saat liburan musim panas tahun terakhirnya di SMA dengan Donghae. Tepat setahun mereka berpacaran. Setahun yang sulit ia percaya karena sudah jelas Donghae tak mencintainya.

Tentu perlu usaha dan bujukan tak terhitung sebelum akhirnya Donghae mau menemaninya. Hubungan mereka bukanlah hubungan dua arah. Bukan pasangan yang saling ingin membahagiakan. Sangat wajar jika Donghae enggan berlama-lama bersamanya.

Hyukjea segera menampik pikiran itu semua. Ia tidak mau memikirkan hal yang hanya akan menyakitinya saja. Kembali menyadarkannya bahwa hubungan mereka hanya bentuk keegoisannya saja. Bahwa Donghae bahkan tidak pernah mencintainya.

Bahwa hati laki-laki itu tak pernah untuknya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga akhirnya Hyukjae sampai ke stasiun. Ia sempat dibingungkan dengan mesin penjual tiket otomatis sebelum iris hitamnnya menemukan loket penjual tiket manual.

Setelah dikagetkan dengan harga tiket kereta, Hyukjae akhirnya berhasil duduk disalah satu gerbong dengan nyaman. Mengagumi interior canggih disekitarnya seperti orang bodoh. Bukan salah Hyukjae jika ia tertinggal sepuluh tahun dengan perkembangan dunia ini.

Suara pengumuman keberangkat kereta terdengar sebelum akhirnya kereta itu perlahan bergerak. Bergerak meninggalkan Seoul untuk membawa Hyukjae kembali. Kembali ketempat semua ini dimulai.

Kembali ke waktu sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Tubuh lelah penuh peluh itu terkapar di bangku kayu tak berdaya. Nafas Hyukjae terengah dan wajahnya yang pucat berubah merah karena kepanasan. Iris hitamnya melihat jalan menanjak yang berhasil ia lewati dengan susah payah. Bahkan sekarang ia merasa akan pingsan.

Baru sekarang terasa dampak kecelakaan yang ia alami. Tubuhnya tak sekuat dulu, baru berjalan sedikit saja tubuhnya sudah kelelahan luar biasa. Padahal dulu Hyukjae termasuk orang yang selalu fit dan begitu jago olah raga. Ia juga memiliki sistem imun yang bagus sehingga jarang sekali sakit.

Seakan-akan tubuhnya yang sekarang tak ia kenali, sangat asing.

Sapuan angin menyadarkannya dengan sekitar. Iris hitamnya memandang jauh disekitarnya. Melihat garis laut diatas ketinggian. Merasakan bau laut yang begitu akrab diindera penciumannya.

Mokpo.

Ia kembali ditempat ia dilahirkan. Tempat ia dibesarkan. Tempat terakhir sebelum akhirnya tertidur hingga bertahun-tahun.

Kembali berdiri, Hyukjae melangkah menyusuri jalan yang dulu setiap hari ia lewati. Matanya mengedar melihat bangunan-bangunan baru yang hampir membuatnya tak mengenali daerah tempat tinggalnya ini. Untungnnya masih ada beberapa yang terlihat sama, seperti minimarket di persimpangan jalan atau taman kecil sebelum jalan menanjak.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat disalah satu rumah dengan pagar kayu yang catnya sudah mengelupas sebagian. Hyukjae hampir tak berkedip, ia terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata.

Masih sama. Rumahnya masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali Hyukjae ingat.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergerak sebelum Hyukjae bisa berfikir. Seakan keadaan rumahnya yang masih sama adalah kepingan waktu sepuluh tahun silam yang masih tertinggal untuknya. Ia bahkan hampir berlari menuju pintu depan. Tangannya terulur menggenggam ganggang pintu siap memutar dan membukanya.

Krek Krek

Semua harapan Hyukjae luntur dalam sekejap saat menemukan jika pintunya tak bisa dibuka. Terkunci rapat.

" _Mwoya_?"

Ia kembali mencoba membukannya namun nihil. Hyukjae menghela nafas, bahunya turun sejurus dengan semangatnya yang mulai luntur. Ia perlahan berjongkok sembari merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Lee Hyukjae bodoh! Tentu saja terkunci, keluargamu tak lagi tinggal disini! Makinya pada diri sendiri.

Hal ini sama sekali tak terpikirkan. Yang Hyukjae tahu ia hanya ingin kembali ke rumah, rumah yang ia kenal tentu saja. Setidaknnya yang ada diingatannya. Yang tak asing untuknya. Tapi lihat sekarang, ia bahkan tak bisa masuk ke dalam rumah sendiri.

Satu lagi pelajaran yang bisa diambil untuk melakukan persiapan matang saat kabur dari rumah.

Hyukjae mendongak, melihat pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat dengan kokoh didepannya. Haruskah ia kembali ke Seoul? Tapi uangnya tak cukup untuk membeli tiket kereta lagi. Jadi ia harus bagaimana sekarang? Hyukjae ingin menangis memikirkan nasibnya.

" _Chogiyo_? Kau mencari seseorang?"

Suara itu mengejutkan Hyukjae. Ia segera berbalik untuk melihat seorang wanita, mungkin seumuran ibunya berdiri dari balik pagar. Hyukjae memincingkan matanya, rasanya ia pernah melihat wanita itu.

"Hyukjae?"

Hah? Orang ini mengenalnya?

Wanita itu membuka pagar sebelum berjalan menyusuri pekarangan rumah sebelum menghampiri Hyukjae yang perlahan berdiri. Hyukjae sangat terkejut saat wanita ini memeluknya erat.

"Astaga, kupikir siapa. Kenapa tak bilang jika ingin datang?"

Akhirnya Hyukjae bisa melihat dengan jelas paras wanita didepannya saat pelukannya terlepas. Hyukjae terkejut, meski keriput itu menutupinya tapi kini Hyukjae ingat siapa wanita ini.

"Bibi?"Tanyanya memastikan.

" _Ne. Wae_? Kau melupakanku?"

Kalau boleh Hyukjae jujur, iya. Tapi ini karena bibinya sudah banyak berubah, sangat berbeda dari yang Hyukjae ingat. Wanita ini adalah adik ayahnya yang tinggal tak jauh dari sini. Hyukjae ingat dulu ia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan bibinya saat masih anak-anak.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, aku hanya terkejut bibi tambah cantik saja."

" _Aish_ kau ini, bisa saja!"

Keduanya tertawa. Membuat rasa hangat yang akrab menjalar di hati Hyukjae. Meski sejenak Hyukjae merasa seperti kembali ke waktu sebelum ia koma. Bibinya masih sama, meski fisiknya berubah tapi senyumnya masih sama. Wanita itu melihat sekitar seperti mencari seseorang.

"Dimana suamimu?"

Hyukjae yakin jika ia sedang makan sekarang maka akan langsung mati tersedak. Tentu saja bibinya juga tahu ia sudah menikah, jadi bagaimana sekarang? Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"I-itu... dia a-akan menusul nanti. Iya benar, dia akan menyusul."

Raut wajah bibinya berubah khawatir.

"Kau kemari sendiri? Kau kan baru keluar rumah sakit, bagimana-"

"Tidak! Tidak bibi!"

Hyukjae dengan cepat memotong perkataan bibinya. Ia tidak mau bibinya menelphon Donghae atau keluarganya di Seoul. Ia menelan ludah sembari memikirkan alasan terbaik. Berfikir Hyukjae! Berfikir!

"Donghae mengantarku tadi, tapi dia harus bertemu rekan kerjanya di kota jadi... jadi ia akan kembali nanti."

"Rekan kerja? Musisi juga?"

"Sepertinya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau malah kemari? Ayo kerumah bibi. Harusnya kau mengabari bibi jika akan datang kemari. Apalagi... "

Bibinya terus bicara sembari menggiringnya keluar pekarangan rumah menuju rumah bibinya yang hanya berjarak dua rumah dari sana. Melihat bagaimana rumah bibinya yang dulu kecil kini jadi lebih besar.

Seharian itu Hyukjae hanya menghabiskannya di rumah sang bibi. Mengobrol dengan pamannya, terkejut mendapati sepupunya yang sudah dewasa, atau bahkan tersenyum senang karena kembali merasakan masakan bibinya.

Tepat saat sore hari Hyukjae bisa keluar dari rumah bibinya. Tentu tidak dengan tangan kosong. Bibinya memberinya kunci rumahnya. Kata sang bibi rumahnya disewa sebuah keluarga kecil selama ini. Namun beberapa bulan yang lalu keluarga itu memutuskan pindah dan membuat rumahnya kembali kosong.

Ceklek.

Hyukjae terdiam, tepat saat pintu utama rumahnya terbuka. Kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam rumah sunyi yang kosong tanpa perabotan. Lantai kayunya memantulkan cahaya sore yang terbias dari jendela.

Apa benar ini rumahnya?

Kenapa begitu sunyi dan kosong?

Sedetik kemudian akal sehat Hyukjae kembali. Mengehela nafas, ia merutuki pikirannya sendiri. Keluarganya ada di Seoul sekarang, apa yang Hyukjae harapkan?

Segera melepas sepatunya, Hyukjae terkejut saat merasakan betapa bersih rumahnya meski tak ada perabotan. Sepertinya bibinya membersihkannya secara rutin. Dengan perlahan Hyukjae berjalan menuju ruang tengah, melihat ruang yang begitu akrab diingatannya. Seharusnya ada televisi besar disana dengan sofa hangat yang muat untuk empat orang. Ia sering menghabiskan waktu disana, entah untuk bermalas-malasan atau bercengkramah dengan keluarganya.

Iris hitamnnya mengedar ke sudut dapur tak jauh darinya. Tempat teritorial ibunya. Hyukjae masih ingat ia sering mengambil cemilan dikulkas tengah malam diam-diam. Atau saat kakaknya mengaguskan panci kesayangan ibunya secara tak sengaja. Semuanya masih terasa sama.

Hyukjae mendongak, melihat anak tangga didepannya. Perlahan ia melangkah menaikinya satu persatu hingga sampai dilantai dua. Mendekati salah satu pintu kayu yang sangat ia hafal sebelum membukanya perlahan.

Ia kembali terdiam saat berada didalam ruangan itu. Ruangan yang setiap hari ia tempati. Kamarnya. Terlihat begitu akrab namun asing disaat bersamaan. Dengan cat dinding yang tak lagi berwarna biru laut seperti yang ia ingat. Dengan kehampaan dingin yang begitu asing untuknya.

Bahkan jika Hyukjae kembali ketempatnya berasal, tak ada yang bisa menutupi waktu yang telah lama terlewat. Menghapus segala yang Hyukjae kenal. Menghapus sepuluh tahun waktu yang harusnya menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

"Uggh!"

Erangan itu terdengar saat Hyukjae merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum tersenyum lebar menyemangati diri sendiri. Mencoba berfikir positif. Mencoba melupakan segala permasalahannya. Pagi yang cerah dan ia tak ingin merusaknya dengan hal sia-sia.

Dengan semangat ia bangun dan melipat kasur serta selimut. Merapikannya di pinggir ruangan sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Semalam ia tidur dirumahnya. Berbekal kasur dan selimut lipat dari bibinya, Hyukjae tidur sendirian diruang tengah yang kosong tanpa perabotan.

Hyukjae enggan tidur dikamarnya, entahlah rasanya sangat asing baginya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kulakukan hari ini?" Gumannya sembari mulai menyikat giginya.

Ia berfikir sembari melihat bayangannya dicermin wastafel. Kemarin saja ia begitu semangat datang ke Mokpo untuk kembali ketempat yang ia kenal. Namun sekarang saat melihat keadaan yang jauh dari harapan membuatnya kini kebingungan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Haruskah ia kembali ke Seoul?

" _Aniya_!"Seru Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri begitu keras hingga busa dimulutnya terciprat kemana-mana.

Dengan cepat ia berkumur lalu mencuci wajahnya. Setelah berganti baju Hyukjae memeriksa sisa uangnya yang tinggal sedikit. Tapi hal ini tak menyurutkan semangat Hyukjae. Jadi setelah mengamankan hartanya yang tak seberapa, Hyukjae segera beranjak keluar rumah. Tak lupa mengunci pintu sebelum berjalan menuju jalan utama.

Hyukjae akan berkeliling. Menjelajah daerah tempat tinggalnya. Dengan langkah ringan dan senyum cerah Hyukjae mulai menyusuri jalan-jalan yang selalu ia lewati setiap hari. Menyapa beberapa orang disekitar tak peduli dengan kernyitan heran orang-orang yang merasa tak Hyukjae tak peduli.

Ia tak peduli asalkan bisa menikmati sepotong dunianya, sepotong hidupnya seperti sepuluh tahun silam.

Hyukjae bermain-main sebentar di taman kompleks, membeli roti bakar untuk sarapan sebagai teman minum obat, bahkan berjalan-jalan kepantai melihat turis yang berlibur disekitar. Terlihat kurang kerjaan tapi Hyukjae memang selalu melakukan hal ini. Untuk menghibur diri biasanya.

Menghibur diri saat tiba-tiba saja Donghae membatalkan kecan mereka secara mendadak.

" _Aish_ , kenapa aku malah memikirkannya."

Hyukjae memukul-mukul kepalanya ringan. Memperingatkan diri untuk melupakan rasa perih saat kekecewaan merampas harapannya. Secuil kasih sayang yang ia harapakan namun tak pernah dikabulkan. Alasannya sederhana karena orang yang ia cintai tak mencitainnya. Ia saja yang memaksa keadaan.

"Oh."

Langkah Hyukjae terhenti tepat didepan pagar besar didepannya. Dibaliknnya terlihat lapangan hijau yang luas serta gedung berlantai lima yang berdiri kokoh. Bahkan meski ada berubahan disana-sini, Hyukjae masih bisa mengenali tempat itu dengan jelas.

Sekolahnya. Tempat ia menghabiskan masa SMA-nya.

Terlepas dari beberapa rombakan dan pelebaran gedung, segalanya masih terlihat sama. Bahkan saat Hyukjea memasuki gedung dan melihat lorong sekolah yang akrab membuatnya tersenyum. Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar sura guru yang sedang menjelaskan, sepertinya ini masih jam pelajaran.

Untuk sejenak Hyukjae mengintip salah satu kelas, memergoki salah satu murid yang duduk di bangku belakang tertidur sebelum penggaris guru menghantam kepalanya membuatnya terlonjak. Jelas hal itu mengundang tawa anak-anak lain. Hyukjae juga terkekeh, mengingat ia juga pernah mengalaminya.

" _Chogiyo_."

Giliran Hyukjae yang terlonjak kaget saat tangan besar tiba-tiba saja memegang salah satu pundaknnya. Ia segera berbalik hanya untuk melihat petugas keamanan sekolah yang menatap curiga padanya. Tentu saja hal itu wajar melihat tampilannya yang jelas-jelas menunjukan bukan salah satu warga sekolah.

Dengan cepat Hyukjae menunduk sopan pada petugas di depannya. Dia semakin gelisah saat tatapan tak bersahabat yang diarahkan padanya sama sekali tak mengedur. Menelan ludah, Hyukjae mencoba tersenyum ramah dan menyapa.

"Se-selamat siang paman. Aku tidak bermaksud masuk tampa izin aku hanya-AAHH tunggu paman, lepaskan aku!"

Terlambat Hyukjae sudah keburu diseret dilorong sekolah. Sembari meronta-ronta Hyukjae coba menjelaskan. Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba toh ia masih diseret juga. Bahkan beberapa siswa terheran-heran melihatnya. Perlu dicatat, Hyukjae berteriak cukup keras.

"Ada apa ini?!

Cengkraman di kerah baju Hyukjae terlepas seiring dengan petugas kemananya yang membukuk pada seorang laki-laki berbaju rapi disepannya. Salah satu guru mungkin, pikir Hyukjae.

"Maafkan saya, tapi penyusup ini masuk ke area sekolah tanpa izin."

"Aku kan sudah jelaskan bukan maksudku masuk tanpa izin."Seru Hyukjae membela diri.

Sekilas ia melihat guru didepannya, terlihat masih muda mungkin seumurannya. Hyukjae mengernyit saat Guru itu terlihat terkejut melihatnya. Tiba-tiba erjalan mendekatinya dan seenaknya memegangi wajahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ya Tuhan, Hyukjae?!"

Heh? Orang ini mengenalnya?

" _Ne?_ "

Hyukjae menjawab dengan ragu sembari memperhatikan kembali wajah guru ini. Semakin ia lihat terasa semakin akrab. Melihat tingkah laku Hyukjae yang linglung sepertinya orang ini memahaminya. Dengan ramah ia tersenyum sembari memegangi tangan Hyukjae.

"Ini aku Junsu. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenali sahabatmu sendiri."

Seketika mata Hyukjae melotot tak percaya.

"Junsu? Kim Junsu?"

.

.

.

Suara tawa Junsu menggema di kantin sekolah yang masih sepi karena belum waktunya istirahat. Mereka duduk disalah meja saling bertukar cerita. Membuat Hyukjae tahu bahwa sahabatnya semasa SMA ini kini menjadi salah satu pengajar di SMA mereka ini. Sedikit mengejutkan karena yang Hyukjae ingat Junsu ingin jadi pengusaha sukses dulu.

"Ya! Berhenti tertawa!"

"Tapi kau sangat lucu, Hyuk. Diseret keluar disekolah sendiri, astaga perutku!"

Decakan Hyukjae terdengar sejurus dengan bibirnya yang semakin maju, ia sebal ditertawakan seperti itu. Mana ia ingat dengan petugas kemanan sekolah!

" _Aigo_ , kau benar-benar tak berubah, Hyuk."

Junsu mengusap air mata disudut mantanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa sebelum memandang Hyukjae sembari tersenyum penuh arti. Hal itu tentu membuat Hyukjae tak nyaman.

" _Wae_? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Senang rasanya bisa bicara denganmu seperti ini lagi. Dulu setiap aku datang mengunjungimu kerumah sakit, yang kau lakukan hanya tidur saja."

Perkatan itu membuat Hyukjae termenung. Tentu Hyukjae mengerti maksud Junsu. Tentang dirinya yang tertidur terlalu lama. Tentang dirinya yang koma hampir sepuluh tahun silam. Perlahan kepala kecil itu menunduk sedih saat mengingatnya. Mengingat bahwa keadaanya membawa kesedihan untuk banyak orang.

"Maafkan aku."

"Hei hei, kenapa kau minta maaf. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah bangun. Sehat dan tak kurang satu apapun. Justru aku yang harus minta maaf, aku tak bisa segera mengunjungimu setelah mendengarmu bangun. Istriku sedang hamil tua dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian."Sontak saja Hyukjae mendongak mendengarnya.

"Heh?! Kau sudah menikah?!"

"Ya, dua tahun lalu."

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Kenapa responmu seperti itu? Kau bahkan menikah duluan, Hyuk!"

Tiba-tiba saja Junsu memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana Lee Donghae pujaanmu itu? Apa dia perkasa?"Junsu tersenyum genit sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Sontak saja Hyukjae mendorong wajah mesum sahabatnya itu. Perkasa? Aigo dari mana sahabatnya belajar kosa kata itu? Seingatnya Junsu adalah laki-laki paling polos yang pernah ia kenal. Waktu sepuluh tahun memang tak bisa diremehkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau datang sendirian? Dimana Donghae?"

 _Aish_ , kenapa harus pertanyaan itu lagi? Dengan tenang Hyukjae tentu saja menjawabnya dengan kebohongan.

"Dia sedang ada pekerjaan dikota, jadi dia tak bisa ikut berkunjung kemari."

Kebohongannya kembali sukses saat Junsu mengaguk mengerti sebelum kembali tersenyum padanya penuh arti. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini? Dari tadi tersenyum-senyum setiap melihatnya.

"Donghae benar-benar menjagamu dengan baik. Tak heran dulu kau tak pernah menyerah mengejarnya, Hyuk. Senang rasanya melihat kalian bahagia sekarang."

Bahagia?

Dia dan Donghae?

Iris hitam itu turun melihat meja didepannya. Ya Junsu benar, ia tak pernah menyerah mendapatkan hati Donghae sejak mereka di bangku sekolah. Mengejar laki-laki itu tak peduli apa. Tak peduli jika hati itu tengah dimiliki orang lain. Tak peduli bahwa sekeras apapun Hyukjae mencoba pada akhirnya Donghae tak pernah menjadi miliknya.

Tak peduli status kekasih yang ia sandang.

Tak peduli ikatan yang sekuat tenaga ia jaga.

Ia bahkan mencoba menulikan telingannya, membutakan matanya akan Donghae yang tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Meski dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia tahu Donghae menerima hatinya karena belas kasihan. Menerimanya sebagai pelarian. Tapi Hyukjae tak peduli saat itu.

Ia tak pernah ingin menyerah.

Setidaknnya hingga malam itu. Malan dimana Donghae memutus ikatan yang sudah payah Hyukjae jaga. Ikatan yang setengah mati Hyukjae pertahankan. Donghae yang pada akhirnya memunggunginya sebelum melangkah meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan hatinya yang rapuh.

Meninggalkan hatinya yang rusak.

"... hyuk, Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae terlonjak dan dengan bingung melihat sahabatnya. Sepertinya ia melamun tanpa sadar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."Hyukjae mencoba tersenyum

"Junsu- _ah_?"

"Ya?"

"Aku bisa minta tolong padamu?"

.

.

.

"Astaga kupikir kau ingin minta tolong apa."

Pintu geser itu terbuka tepat setelah Junsu membuka kuncinya. Hyukjae dengan cepat melangkah masuk. Kepalanya mendongak dan iris hitamnnya melihat sekitar dengan kekaguman luar biasa. Pada lantai kayu yang mengkilap, pada dinding kaca yang mematulkan bayangannya, dan pada suasana yang terasa begitu akrab.

"Studio ini tak pernah berubah! Masih sama!"

Junsu hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang seperti akan melonjak-lonjak saking girangnnya.

"Bulan ini akan direnofasi sebenarnya, tapi ditunda karena terbentur dengan jadwal perlombaan nasional. Kami tidak mungkin menyuruh anak-anak tari latihan ditempat lain untuk mempersiapkan kejuaraan."

"Kejuaran nasional? Kalian akan ikut kejuaran itu lagi?"

"Tentu saja!Kau bukan satu-satunya yang menyumbangkan piala Hyuk. Sekolah kita menjadi juara hampir lima tahun terakhir ini secara berturut-turut."

" _Jinja_?!"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong."

Hyukjae tak pernah berhenti terkagum-kagum. Tari adalah hobinya sejak kecil sehingga apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu akan membuat Hyukjae begitu tertarik. Dulu saat SMA ia adalah yang terbaik ditingkatnya. Hal yang selalu membuatnya semangat pergi kesekolah selain Donghae adalah studio tari ini. Dimana Hyukjae bisa dengan begitu bebas mengekspresikan diri.

Suara bel yang menggema membuat Junsu langsung beranjak karena ia harus mengajar di jam berikutnya. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang kini berbaring dilantai kayu ditengah studio sendirian.

Rasanya menyenangkan. Selalu menyenangkan setiap Hyukjae datang ketempat ini. Dulu jika Hyukjae sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk ia selalu datang ke tempat ini. Satu-satunya yang bisa menghiburnya dan juga membangun kembali semangatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae bangun terduduk saat teringat sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia beranjak sebelum melangkah mendekati salah satu ruangan disana. Hyukjae membuka pintunya, melihat jajaran loker diruang ganti khusus tari yang masih sama seperti yang ia ingat.

Perlahan ia mendekati jejeran loker-loker menuju yang ada di paling ujung ruangan. Hyukjae tersenyum saat sudah tepat didepannya. Lokernya dulu, tempat ia menyimpan hampir seluruh barang yang berarti untuknya. Entah siapa yang kini memakainya.

Jemari pucat itu menyusuri pintu loker kayu yang sudah usang kerena dibiarkan bertahun tahun. Ada beberapa coretan yang tak ia kenal hingga telunjuknya merasakan ukiran di ujung paling bawah.

Ukiran sederhana yang begitu Hyukjae kenal karena memang ia yang dulu membuatnya. Ukiran yang membentuk beberapa huruf sederhana namun terbaca dengan jelas.

 **Penari profesional Lee Hyukjae.**

Sebuah janji yang ia buat dengan dirinya sendiri saat mengukirnya disini. Sebuah janji dimana ia akan meraih apa yang selalu ia impikan dan cita-citakan. Impian yang menjadi dasar kerja keras serta usahanya. Dan saat ini, sepuluh tahun kemudian masih tertulis jelas disana.

Hyukjae tersadar saat merasakan pipinya basah. Dengan cepat ia mengusapnnya, kebingungan saat air itu berasal dari matanya yang kini memerah.

" _Aigo_ , aku ini kenapa? Kenapa malah menangis?"Gumannya masih mencoba menghapus air matanya meski percumah.

Perlahan tangannya melemas dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Isaknnya terdengar saat tak bisa lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri. Tak bisa lagi mempertahankan tembok terakhir yang coba ia jaga. Potongan terakhir yang tersisa untuknya namun justru menyadarkannya bahwa sepuluh tahun telah terlewat.

Membuat impiannya telah lama terhapus.

Membuat cita-citanya tak akan pernah bisa ia genggam.

Masa depannya.

Sepuluh tahun yang terbuang sia-sia. Sepuluh tahun yang diambil darinya.

.

.

.

Langit senja membentang sejauh cakrawala. Membuat gradasi warna yang cantik saat siang akan berganti malam. Hyukjae melangkah pelan. Berbeda saat berangkat tadi pagi kali ini wajahnya terlihat murung. Ia bahkan tak berpamitan pada Junsu dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Iris hitamnnya terlihat nyalang menatap jalanan sepi didepannya. Tubuhnya tak merespon angin dingin yang berhembus karena hampir menjelang malam. Tubuhnya memang disini namun pikiran Hyukjae terbang jauh entah kemana.

Kesadarannya kembali saat iris hitamnnya melihat Audi putih yang begitu ia kenal terparkir didepan rumahnnya. Dan sebelum nama pemiliknya muncul dipirannya, iris hitamnya melihat Donghae keluar dari dalam rumah dengan langkah cepat.

Laki-laki itu terkejut saat melihatnya sebelum raut wajahnya berubah serius. Dengan langkah cepat segera menghampirinya. Hyukjae dapat menangkap kemarahan di iris cokelat itu. Bagaimana Donghae bisa menemukannya disini?

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Hyuk! Pergi dari rumah tanpa memberitahu siapa pun! Apa kau tahu seberapa khawatirnya kami semua?!"

Tentu saja semua kata-kata itu Donghae ucapkan dengan emosi yang ia tahan sejak kemarin. Masih segar diingatannya saat tiba-tiba saja ibu mertuanya menelponnya dan mengatakan tak menemukan Hyukjae dimana pun. Semua orang kebingunan. Semua orang khawatir luar biasa.

Donghae membatalkan seluruh janjinya dan langsung pulang kerumah. Mencoba menghubungi siapapun yang ia tahu sebelum berkeliling kota mencari istrinya seharian. Seluruh skenario terburuk menghantuinya. Ia tak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk pada Hyukjae.

Tidak lagi.

Donghae hampir saja melaporkannya ke polisi, tepat sebelum bibi Hyukjae mengabari bahwa Hyukjae ada di Mokpo siang tadi. Membuat Donghae tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyusulnya. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, menemukan Hyukjae tepat didepan rumah istrinya dulu.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dari rumah begitu saja. Tidak seharusnya kau datang kemari sendirian. Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, Hyuk. Kau tidak seharusnya lari dari pengawasan."

"Lalu aku harus bagimana? Diam dirumah dan menuruti semua kata-katamu, begitu maksudmu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya-"

"Kau tidak merasakannya Donghae."Potong Hyukjae cepat.

"Kau bukanlah orang yang bangun setelah koma hampir sepuluh tahun. Kau bukan orang yang tak tahu apapun disekitarmu. Kau juga bukan orang yang bahkan tak mengenali bayanganmu sendiri saat melihat cermin. Kau tak mengerti! Kau tak merasakannya!"

Air mata itu mengalir saat Hyukjae tak bisa lagi menahan sesak didadanya. Rasa sesak yang menghimpitnya sejak ia terbangun dari koma. Rasa sesak sejak ia membuka matanya dan menemukan dunia asing didepannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kembali melihat apa yang memang kukenali. Aku hanya ingin... meski sebentar, kembali kewaktu dimana seharusnya aku berada."

Hyukjae tak ingin mempercayai bahwa sepuluh tahun telah terlewat.

Hyukjae tak bisa menerimanya.

Semua orang berjalan didepannya sedangkan ia jauh tertinggal dibelakang. Meninggalkannya tanpa mau menengok kearahnya.

Tangan pucat itu menangkup wajah kecilnya saat tangisannya semakin menjadi. Tangis karena rasa kecewanya. Tangis karena merasa ditinggalkan. Dan tangis karena kesepian. Tak ada satupun yang mengerti apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Tak satupun.

Ditengah luapan emosinya yang tak terbendung, perlahan rasa hangat mengelilingi tubuhnya. Merekuhnya erat menciptakan rasa hangat tanpa sadar. Bahkan tangan besar itu mengusap rambut dan punggungnya lembut. Menenangkannya.

"Sstt... tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Bahkan suara Donghae terdengar begitu lembut ditelingan Hyukjae. Hilang sudah nada tegas penuh emosi yang sempat ia lontarkan tadi pada Hyukjae. Kali ini hanya ada kelembutan, membuat rasa aman itu tiba-tiba muncul ditengah keduanya. Donghae yang memeluknya erat. Donghae yang menenangkannya.

"Ada aku disini. Ada aku disisimu."

.

.

.

Diam.

Hyukjae hanya diam sepanjang sisa hari itu. Ia sangat capek, capek hati dan pikiran. Ia bahkan enggan menjawab apapun yang Donghae lontarkan kepadanya. Tapi Donghae tidak marah ataupun menuntut jawaban, laki-laki itu hanya membiarkannya.

Iris hitam itu melihat punggung kuat laki-laki yang menjadi suaminya. Melihat Donghae yang sibuk memindahkan makanan pesan antar ke piring dan mangkuk sembari berbicara serius ditelepon entah dengan siapa, Hyukjae tak peduli. Hyukjae hanya diam duduk dilantai ruang tengah rumahnya yang kosong tanpa perabotan. Hanya ada kasur dan selimut lipat disudut ruangan.

Lihat lelaki itu, sekilas terlihat dingin dan sulit didekati. Entah apa yang merasuki Hyukjae hingga bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Bisa begitu tergila-gila hingga melupakan akal sehat. Bahkan sampai sekarang Hyukjae tak tahu apa yang begitu menarik dari seorang Lee Donghae hingga ia rela hatinya dilukai berkali-kali. Rela menahan sakit hati karena kekecewaan yang selalu menanti.

Pikiran Hyukjae teralih saat semangkuk bubur tersaji dihadapannya. Bubur abalon dengan daging yang disuir lembut diatasnya.

"Makan dan minum obatmu setelahnya."Ucap Donghae sembari menyodorkan sendok di hadapannya. Entah kapan laki-laki ini sudah selesai menelpon.

Tak mendapatkan respon, Donghae kembali membujuk.

"Hyuk, kau harus makan."

Mata sendu itu, tatapan yang selalu membuat Hyukjae lumpuh tak berdaya. Seakan menjeratnya, membuatnya bertekuk lutut tak bisa melawan. Donghae yang menguasahi hatinya. Donghae yang memiliki hatinya namun tidak sebaliknya.

Menyedihkan.

Perlahan tangan pucat itu meraih sendok dari tangan Donghae. Laki-laki itu segera menyiapkan obat saat melihat Hyukjae mulai melahap buburnya. Ia bahkan membersihkan piring dan menyiapkan kasur untuk Hyukjae beristirahat setelahnya.

Waktu berikutnya Hyukjae sudah terbaring di kasur lipat dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar gemericik air dari kamar mandi tempat Donghae sedang membersihkan diri. Iris hitamnnya menatap langit-langit dengan pikiran kosong.

Hyukjae tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Suara keran yang dimatikan dan pintu yang terbuka membuat Hyukjae secara reflek memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap tembok. Berpura-pura tidur saat langkah kaki Donghae terdengar semakin mendekat.

Hening sejenak sebelum Hyukjae merasakan tubuh hangat ikut berbaring disebelahnya. Berbagi selimut dengannya. Ia bahkan menahan nafasnya sejenak saat tangan Donghae merengkuh tubuhnya. Merasakan deru nafas Donghae di tengkuknya.

"Maafkan aku."

Mata Hyukjae terbuka saat bisikan itu terdengar.

Maaf? Kenapa Donghae meminta maaf?

Namun segala pemikiran Hyukjae terpotong saat sepasang bibir hangat menyapa kulit tengkuknya yang dingin. Membuat Hyukjae mematung.

Hyukjae tak mengerti dengan semua ini.

Perlahan tubuh kurus itu bergerak, berbalik membuat kini ia berhadapan dengan suaminya. Donghae tak terlihat terkejut, seakan ia tahu bahwa Hyukjae memang tak terlelap sejak tadi. Iris hitam itu menatap lurus pada iris cokelat yang begitu sendu dan memikat didepannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini Donghae?"Pertanyaan itu terucap dikeheningan malam.

Pertanyaan dari Hyukjae yang kebingungan. Yang tak punya arah dan tak mengenali sekitarnya.

"Kenapa?"

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? bingung? coba dibaca lagi hehehe

Hyukjae sama sekali enggak amnesia loh, dia murni memang baru bangun dari koma setelah 10 taon.

Wah gak nyangka cerita ini dapat sambutan baik, terima kasih untuk semuannya. next last chap ya, dan akan kejawab semua pertanyaan kalian.

 **Special thanks: tulangrusukjeno, Aura57, eunhaejunior55, jewel0404, Nadia, sareyerana, eunja, nadifarhhs, Aaa, donghyukbeby, isroie106, kartikawaii, Guest, LS-snowie, lovehyukkie19, Gues, Lusianti, KimziefaELF, KyungXe, Guest, HanRyeong, Shflynie, maria8, zephyrric, D HHS, meenserra, Arum Junnie, Jiae-haehyuk, elf forever, Nhac3ss**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

 **Ten Years Gone** **.**

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: BL/Romance/Three Shot**

 **Summary** **: Hanya sekejap Hyukjae memejamkan mata tapi sepuluh tahun telah terlewat. Dan kenapa orang yang sama sekali tak mencintainya kini justru hidup bersamanya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tangannya menggenggam erat tas berisi tremos ditangannya. Senyumnnya merekah disetiap langkah yang ia ambil. Sudah tidak terasa lagi dinginnya udara karena salju turun lebih cepat. Bahkan malam ini terlihat lebih indah menurutnya._

 _Tadi salah satu temannya yang satu faklutas dengan Donghae mengatakan jika kekasihnya itu sakit dan tidak mengikuti jam kuliahnya hari ini. Itu menjelaskan Donghae yang tak membalas pesannya seharian ini. Bukan hal baru Hyukjae menjadi orang terakhir yang tahu segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada Donghae._

 _Hyukjae mempercepat langkahnya saat gedung apartement tempat Donghae tinggal terlihat. Senyum terus merekah saat Hyukjae keluar dari lif lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemen hingga sampai tepat di pintu yang begitu ia hafal. Dengan cepat Hyukjae menekan kata sandinya membuat pintu terbuka. Hyukjae mendapatkan sandinya dari ayah Donghae bulan lalu._

 _Donghae hanya tinggal dengan sang ayah karena ibunya sudah lama meninggal. Ia juga merupakan anak tunggal, membuat apartemen ini selalu sepi karena ayahnya yang begitu sibuk bekerja. Jadi saat Hyukjae mendengar suara seorang wanita disana, dahi Hyukjae mengernyit._

 _Siapa?_

 _Dengan pelan Hyukjae mendekati satu-satunya ruangan yang diterangi lampu, kamar Donghae. Dan Hyukjae terdiam saat iris hitamnnya melihat sosok wanita itu disana. Berdiri menatap Donghae yang duduk sembari tangannya memegang erat tangan kecil wanita itu. Seakan tak ingin melapaskannya, seakan tak ingin kehilangannya._

 _Ini bukan hal asing, dan bahkan jika Hyukjae sudah berkali-kali menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Donghae adalah miliknya. Pada akhirnya kenyataan akan mengatakan sebaliknya. Realita akan menyadarkannya._

 _Bahwa hati laki-laki itu bahkan tak terjangkau olehnya._

 _Bagaimana saat ini Donghae dengan teguh menggenggam erat tangan wanita itu. Mengatakan perasaannya yang terdalam. Tentang hatinya yang digenggam erat oleh wanita itu. Tentang cintanya hanya untuk wanita itu._

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyukjae?_

 _Bagaimana dengan dirinya?_

 _Apakah waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama tak ada artinya sama sekali? Apakah cinta Hyukjae untuknya tak berharga sama sekali? Sedangkal itukah hati Hyukjae untuk Donghae? Yang bahkan tidak dilihat apalagi dirasa. Yang tak dianggap dan dibiarkan begitu sama._

 _Keduanya terkejut karena termos ditangan Hyukjae jatuh menghantam lantai. Terkejut saat melihat Hyukjae yang terdiam di ambang pintu. Tapi Hyukjae tahu jelas apa yang Donghae rasakan sekarang. Tahu jelas apa yang begitu diinginkan laki-laki itu sekarang._

 _Karena sama sekali tak ada penyesalan diiris cokelat itu. Tak ada rasa takut saat Hyukjae mendengar pengakuannya untuk orang lain, tentang hatinya untuk wanita itu. Seakan itu adalah sebuah penegasan bahwa ia memang tak mencintai Hyukjae. Hatinya tak pernah untuk Hyukjae._

 _Tak pernah sekalipun._

.

.

.

Hyukjae membuka matanya, mengerjap untuk membiasakan bias cahaya yang masuk kematanya sebelum benar-benar terjaga. Ia bermimpi aneh, namun tidak tahu tentang apa. Ia langsung melupakannya begitu bangun. Meski ia mencoba mengingatnya pun percumah, hanya nyeri aneh didadanya yang tersisa.

Hyukjae akan berniat kembali tidur, tapi suara samar-samar yang terdengar ditelinganya membuatnya kembali terjaga. Perlahan Hyukjae mencoba bangun, duduk melihat sekitar sembari menguap. Jam berapa sekarang?

Sebelahnya sudah kosong dan dingin, menandakan Donghae sudah bangun berjam-jam yang lalu. Seperti orang linglung Hyukjae celingukan mencari asal suara yang menganggu tidurnya. Membuat helai rambutnya yang mencuat kemana-mana khas bangun tidur bergerak seirama.

"... _ne_ terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

" _Gwencana_ , _Hyung_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Ya hati-hati dijalan."

Setelahnya Hyukjae mendengar deru mesin mobil yang melaju sebelum disusul suara pintu yang tertutup. Terlihat Donghae yang muncul dari arah pintu depan, mendorong dua koper besar di kedua tangannya. Agak terkejut saat mendapati Hyukjae sudah terjaga.

"Sudah bangun?"Hyukjae hanya mengangguk lalu telunjuknnya mengarah pada dua koper yang di bawa Donghae.

"Apa itu?"

"Barang-barang keperluan kita. Aku menyuruh salah satu asistenku membawanya kemari."

Itu menjelaskan siapa yang Donghae telpon semalam dan suara asing diluar rumah barusan. Tapi tunggu, jika itu adalah barang-barang mereka berarti Donghae berencana tinggal disini dengannya lebih lama bukan? Pikiran Hyukjae terpotong saat Donghae memberikan handuk bersih padanya.

"Kita akan mencari sarapan diluar, jadi segeralah mandi!"

Sebenarnya Hyukjae ingin bertanya, namun saat melihat Donghae yang mulai sibuk membongkar koper mereka ia urung. Orang yang baru bangun dari koma itu justru terdiam melihat Donghae mengambil sepasang baju lalu menaruhnya disampingnnya, itu pakaian Hyukjae. Laki-laki itu bahkan terlihat begitu teliti memeriksa barang-barang Hyukjae dari pada miliknya sendiri.

Perlahan Hyukjae beranjak kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia kembali diam didepan wastafel saat melihat ada sikat gigi lain yang diletakkan berdampingan dengan miliknya. Bahkan ia dapat melihat pakaian kotor Donghae tersampir di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Rasanya sangat aneh.

Kehadiran Donghae dalam hidupnya kini terasa sangat aneh. Dengan statusnya sebagai suaminya. Dengan seluruh kepeduliannya. Sesuatu yang dulu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Mustahil diwujudkan meski sekeras apapun Hyukjae berusaha.

" _Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini Donghae?"_

Itu yang Hyukjae tanyakan semalam, namun tak ada jawaban yang Donghae lontarkan untuknya. Laki-laki itu justru memeluknya dan dengan pelan mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae perlu istirahat. Bahwa Hyukjae tak perlu memikirkan apapun selain kesehatannya.

Suara ketokan pintu dari luar mengejutkan Hyukjae. Terdengar suara Donghae yang bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja dengan nada khawatirnya. Sepertinya kesunyian dikamar mandi yang terlalu lama membuat Donghae berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Dan hanya itu yang bisa Hyukjae katakan.

Hyukjae segera mandi dan membersihkan diri. Memakai pakaian yang sudah Donghae siapkan untuknya. Donghae terus saja bertanya ini dan itu padanya. Bertanya apa Hyukjae merasa nyaman dengan pakaiannya atau tidak, atau apa Hyukjae merasa kedinginan atau tidak. Membuat Hyukjae menggerutu dalam diam.

Demi Tuhan ini bahkan sudah hampir jam sembilan pagi ditengah musim panas, siapa yang akan kedinginan? Hyukjae tak habis pikir. Sepuluh tahun ternyata cukup untuk merubah Donghae menjadi secerewet ibunya.

Audi putih itu melaju dijalanan yang mulai ramai. Melewati bangunan-bangunan asing disepanjang jalan yang akrab, hal itu sangat aneh dimata Hyukjae. Hal-hal berubah di dasar yang begitu Hyukjae kenal. Dengan cepat Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala mencoba melupakan waktu yang sudah berlalu begitu cepat.

Iris hitam Hyukjae bergeser melihat Donghae disebelahnya. Yang terlihat begitu santai menyetir dengan figurnya yang telah dewasa. Jangankan tempat tinggalnya, orang disebelahnya ini juga sudah banyak berubah. Hyukjae hampir tak mengnalinya saat pertama kali melihatnya setelah bangun dari koma.

Tapi meski begitu, Hyukjae tetap tak bisa membaca apa yang orang ini pikirkan.

Mobil itu berhenti disepanjang jalan pertokoan. Dahi Hyukjae mengernyit merasa sekitarnya tak asing. Keduanya keluar dari mobil sebelum Donghae menggiring Hyukjae masuk disebuah kafe yang ada disana. Tunggu, sepertinya Hyukjae mengenal tempat ini.

Mereka duduk disalah satu bangku. Diantara orang-orang yang terlambat sarapan seperti mereka. Hyukjae ingat sekarang, tempat ini adalah kafe faforitnya dulu. Hampir setiap akhir pekan ia akan datang kemari. Meski sekarang jauh lebih besar dari yang Hyukjae ingat.

"Tunggu disini."

Iris hitam Hyukjae melihat Donghae yang berjalan menuju deretan cake yang dipanjang di etalasi pendingin. Laki-laki itu terlihat bicara dengan pelayan disana. Ia beralih melihat keluar, melihat pertokoan dan orang berlalu lalang sebelum suara kursi yang kembali ditarik menyadarkannya.

Donghae kembali denan nampan penuh makanan dan minuman. Tersenyum senang sembari memberikan sepotong cake untuk Hyukjae beserta cokelat panas.

Tunggu, Hyukjae tak asing dengan cake didepanya. Strowberry chese cake yang begitu familiar. Alasan kedatangan Hyukjae hampir setiap akhir pekan ke cafe ini. Alasan ia rela kelaparan untuk menghemat uangnya demi sepotong cake ini.

"Kenapa diam? Bukankah ku sangat menyukainya dulu?"

Hyukjae hanya menatap Donghae, tak ada kata yang terucap darinya.

"Ada beberapa kue dan cake disini yang masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, beberapa yang menjadi faforit tetap dipertahankan."

Donghae benar, bahkan dekorasi kuenya pun masih sama persis seperti yang Hyukjae ingat. Perlahan tangan pucat itu menggenggam garpu. Memotong cake didepannya sebagian lalu melahapnya. Hyukjae terdiam setelahnnya. Iris hitamnnya mengabut tiba-tiba.

Sama. Rasanya masih sama seperti yang ia ingat.

Senyum itu terukir tampa Hyukjae sendiri menyadarinya. Baginya ini bukan hanya strowberry chese cake kebanyakan, ini lebih dari itu. Sebuah potongan waktu yang ia rindukan. Sebuah potongan kehidupan yang ia kenal.

"Enak?"

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca Hyukjae mengangguk dalam, membuat Donghae tersenyum. Laki-laki itu hanya menatap Hyukjae yang kini begitu senang memakan cakenya.

Tak ada yang mengatakn apapun setelahnya, bahkan hingga Hyukjae menghabiskan potong terakhir dari cakenya. Meski keduanya diam namun suasananya tidak buruk, sama sekali tak buruk.

.

.

.

"Ingin jalan-jalan?"

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya, ia menengok pada Donghae yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Apa?"

"Jalan-jalan sebentar, kita bisa meninggalkan mobilnya disini."

Dahi Hyukjae mengernyit sebelum melihat Audi putih tak jauh darinya lalu kembali melihat Donghae. Namun sebelum ia bisa mengatakan apapun, tangan hangat itu meraih jemarinya. Donghae berjalan sembari menggandengan tangannya menyusuri trotoar. Iris hitam itu menatap punggung kuat didepannya sebelum melihat kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertaut.

Dulu saat mereka masih sekolah, Donghae jarang menemaninya berjalan-jalan dikota. Laki-laki itu terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Mereka hanya akan bertemu disekolah dengan intensitas yang begitu rendah. Namun saat itu Hyukjae terlalu dimabuk cinta, terlalu buta untuk melihat. Yang penting saat itu untuknya adalah Donghae bersamannya. Itu saja.

"Sejujurnya tak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini."Ucap Donghae sembari mensejajarkan langkah mereka. Ia tersenyum saat melihat mata Hyukjae yang mengerjab tak mengerti.

"Lihat semua toko ini."Mata Hyukjae mengikuti telunjuk Donghae yang mengarah pada jajaran toko di sana.

"Hampir sebagian besar masih menjual hal yang sama. Hanya sedikit dekorasi yang membuatnya berbeda tapi didalamnya tetap sama tak ada yang berubah."

Iris hitam itu kembali menatap mata sendu beriris cokelat didepannya.

"Entah itu sepuluh tahun lalu atau pun sekarang, segalanya tetap sama."

Dapat Hyukjae rasakan remasan lembut tangan Donghae pada jemarinya saat mengatakan hal itu. Bahkan mata itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang Hyukjae sama sekali tak pahami. Kenapa Donghae melihatnya seperti itu? Kenapa ada rasa yang mengganjal dihati Hyukjae saat menatapnya?

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. Kakinya terus melangkah mengikuti kemanapun Donghae membawanya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kemana Donghae berencana membawanya. Bahkan mata Hyukjae membulat melihat gedung didepannya. Donghae tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku dengar ada film bagus yang sedang diputar akhir-akhir ini, reviewnya juga sangat bagus. Jadi kurasa kita harus menontonnya. Bukankah kau sangat suka menonton film?"

Hyukjae memang suka menonton film, ia bahkan punya puluhan koleksi film dulu. Tapi yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah orang disebelahnya ini. Donghae bukannya tidak menyukai film, Donghae hanya tak suka pergi ke bioskop. Menurutnya menonton dengan banyak orang disatu ruangan sangat tidak nyaman. Jadi bukan salah Hyukjae jika ia terkejut mendapati laki-laki ini mengajaknya ke bioskop.

"Ayo, kujamin kau akan menyukai filmnya."

Dan seperti yang sebelumnya, Hyukjae tak akan bisa menolaknya. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Donghae tanpa bisa melawan. Hanya diam tak menanggapi saat Donghae dengan antusias mengatakan sinopsis film yang akan mereka tonton setelah membeli tiket.

Mereka menonton film romantis, itu mengejutkan. Bukan berarti Hyukjae tak menyukainya, ia terkadang juga menonton film seperti ini. Hanya saja ini sangat bukan Donghae sekali, bukan film yang akan ditonton laki-laki ini setahu Hyukjae. Tapi nyatanya Donghae terlihat tak keberatan. Terlihat antusias menonton tanpa diduga. Dan dengan tangan hangatnya yang terus menggengam jemari Hyukjae bahkan hingga film berakhir.

"Bukankah filmnya bagus?"

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat Donghae yang berjalan disampingnnya saat mereka keluar bioskop. Meski sejujurnya ia tak begitu mengerti jalan ceritanya karena ia lebih fokus pada tingkah laku Donghae yang tak biasa.

"Hyukjae."

Menghentikan langkahnya, iris hitam itu lantas melihat laki-laki berstatus suaminya. Melihat iris cokelat dikedua mata sendu itu. Melihat tatapan lembut yang seakan menggegam erat hatinya.

"Jika kau ingin pergi kemanapun hanya katakan padaku, aku akan membawamu kemanapun yang kau inginkan."

Untuk sesaat Hyukjae disadarkan akan alasan ia mencintai laki-laki ini dulu. Alasan ia rela tersakiti terus menerus hanya untuk bertahan menggenggam erat laki-laki ini.

"Hanya jangan pergi dariku seperti itu lagi."

Mencintai laki-laki ini hingga seperti ini.

.

.

.

Jatuh di lubang yang sama.

Dia benar-benar menghindari hal itu sejak awal tapi Donghae seakan menariknya kembali di jerat pesonanya. Seakan merayunya untuk kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Itu mengerikan.

'Kenapa sangat mudah untuk jatuh cinta padanya?"

Gumanan itu terdengar ditengah kesunyian kamarnya dulu yang kini kosong tak ada apa-apa. Hyukjae berbaring dilantai kayu, melihat langit-langit disiang hari yang panas.

Mudah untuk jatuh cinta dengan seorang Lee Donghae, bahkan jika orang itu bersikap sangat dingin pun Hyukjae tetap jatuh hati. Namun sayangnya tak mudah untuk mencintai seorang lee Donghae. Membutuhkan hati berlapis baja untuk bertahan. Membutuhkan kesabaran tak terbatas untuk bertahan.

Helaan nafas itu kembali terdengar.

" _Hanya jangan pergi dariku seperti itu lagi."_

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri saat mengingat kata-kata Donghae hari yang lalu. Kenapa Donghae harus mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya? Kenapa orang itu harus melambungkan hatinya sedimikian rupa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Astaga!" Hyukjae begitu terkejut mendapati Donghae diambang pintu kamarnya.

Tahu saja orang ini jika sedang ia pikirkan. Kenapa cepat sekali orang ini kembali dari pergi berbelanja? Mencoba mengurangi kegugupannya, Hyukjae hanya menunjuk kamar kosongnya acak.

"Aku hanya sedang merindukan kamarku yang dulu."

Bukannya meninggalkannya sendiri, Donghae justru ikut masuk kekamarnya. Mengamati sekitarnya.

"Dulu temboknya biru bukan?"

"Ya."

"Kau ingin aku mengecatnya biru kembali?"

"Ya. Eh tunggu, apa?!"

Donghae hanya tersenyum melihatnya panik. Dengan santai melangkah keluar kamar.

"Aku akan beli cat dulu, aku akan segara kembali."

"Apa?!" Hyukjae melotot, apa Donghae serius?!

Tubuh kurus itu langsung beranjak mencoba mengejar Donghae. Hyukjae hanya beralasan saja tadi, ia tidak menyangka Donghae menganggapnya serius. Namun Donghae akan tetap menjadi Donghae. Ia tak akan bisa dihentikan jika sudah memiliki kemauan. Tidak akan menyerah jika sudah bertekad.

Jadi tidak heran jika satu jam berikutnya Hyukjae sudah melihat sumaminya itu berkutat dengan cat tembok dikamarnya. Sibuk sendiri dan melarang Hyukjae untuk membantu. Tangan pucat itu kembali mencoba meraih kuas cat.

"Hyuk! Harus berapa kali kukatakan, tak usah lakukan apapun! Pergi kebawah! Makan sesuatu lalu minum obatmu dan istirahat!"Hyukjae diusir keluar kamar setelah Donghae mengatakan itu.

Akhirnya dengan cemberut dan bersungut-sungut Hyukjae berjalan menuruni tangga. Sesekali ia akan melihat ke lantai dua dengan tak rela. Hyukjae memang baru bangun dari koma, tapi bukan berarti ia sakit-sakitan! Harus berapa kali Donghae diingatkan tentang itu! Dengusnya.

Iris hitamnnya menangkap plastik-plastik putih berisi bahan makan didapur. Donghae yang membelinya tadi. Tangan pucatnya mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan disana. Ada buah, sayur, daging ham siap makan, roti, dan selai. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang Hyukjae segera mengolahnya.

Meski ia tak bisa membantu mengecat tembok kamarnya, namun setidaknnya ia bisa membuat makan siang untuk mereka berdua. Meski hanya roti isi daging dan sayur yang sederhana, tapi Hyukjae tulus membuatnya. Ia menaruh sepiring roti isi di atas lantai kayu. Duduk tenang disana sembari menunggu Donghae turun.

Bahkan jika perutnya sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, ia tak menyentuh makanannya. Ia harus makan dengan Donghae. Karena ia membuatkannya untuk Donghae.

"Hyukjae?"

Senyum Hyukjae tanpa sadar merekah saat mendapati Donghae akhirnya turun dari lantai atas, dengan bercak cat disana sini. Tangannya dengan semangat mengulurkan sepiring roti itu pada Donghae. Membuat dahi suaminya mengernyit, mata sendunya melihat roti isi didepannya.

"Kau belum makan?" Ada keseriusan di nada bicara Donghae, seakan Hyukjae baru saja melalukan kesalahan fatal.

Dengan ragu Hyukjae menggeleng.

"Aku membuat roti isi untuk makan siang kita, kupikir akan melelahkan mengecat seluruh tembok kamar sendirian jadi... jadi emm...maaf."

Entah kenapa Hyukjae begitu susah menjelaskannya, padahal ia tak merasa melakukan kesalahan. Tapi cara Donghae melihatnya membuat Hyukjae merasa bersalah entah mengapa. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dalam sebelum tangan hangat itu mengusap kepalanya lembut. Hyukjae mendongak.

"Aku senang kau membuatkan kita makan siang, tapi kau tak perlu menungguku. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang, kau juga pasti belum minum obatmu bukan?" Hyukjae bungkam yang berarti membenarkan semua perkataan Donghae.

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas sebelum membagi roti isi didepannya menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil hingga mudah dimakan lalu memberikannya pada Hyukjae.

"Makanlah dengan teratur dan minum obatmu, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu dengan baik."

Iris hitam itu hanya bisa melihat Donghae yang mulai memakan roti isinya sendiri. Dadanya terasa geli karena semua yang Donghae ucapkan. Seakan-akan kesehatan Hyukjae adalah hal terpenting untuknya. Seakan-akan Hyukjae adalah prioritas utamannya.

Selesai makan siang, Donghae kembali kelantai atas untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tentu sebelumnnya ia memastikan Hyukjae beristirahat dan tak melakukan apapun. Membuat istrinya itu kini berbaring bosan karena ia sama sekali tak mengantuk. Demi Tuhan, semalan Donghae membuatnya tidur terlalu awal, dan sekarang ia sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata apalagi tidur.

Mata hitamnya menangkap ponsel Donghae yang tergeletai disampingnya. Ia menimang sejenak sebelum perlahan tangan pucatnya meraih benda itu. Sempat kebingungan diawal karena alat digenggamannya terlalu canggih, namun pada akhirnya ia bisa mulai memahaminya.

Isi ponsel Donghae sangat biasa, monoton kalau boleh Hyukjae katakan. Bahkan galeri fotonya kosong tanpa ada apapun. Hanya daftar lagunya saja yang membludak, mungkin karena pekerjaannya. Satu-persatu Hyukjae memutar daftar lagunya, mendengarkan nada-nada lembut yang begitu menenangkan dengan volume yang kecil.

Hyukjae sangat menikmatinya, bahkan ia tak sadar jika sudah belasan lagu ia putar.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Terkejut, Hyukjae reflek bangun dan melempar ponsel Donghae ke lantai. Astaga, kenapa Donghae suka sekali mengagetkannya seperti itu? Tangan besar itu perlahan mengambil poselnya yang tergelatk tak berdaya di lantai.

"Jika kau menyukainya, kau boleh memilikinya."

Dengan cepat Hyukjae menggeleng. Benda itu milik Donghae dan Hyukjae tahu betapa tak sukanya Donghae jika Hyukjae meminjam barang pribadinya. Dulu saja Donghae pernah begitu marah padanya karena Hyukjae memegang kamera kesangannya. Kesayangan karena merupakan hadiah dari wanita itu.

Suasana menjadi hening dan aneh setelahnya. Seakan jarak diantara mereka semakin diperjelas. Tembok diantara mereka semakin ketara.

"Kamarmu sudah selesai dicat, kau ingin melihatnya?"Donghae tersenyum mencoba meringankan suasana diantar mereka.

Keduanya perlahan menaiki tangga, berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Donghae membuka pintunya lebih lebar sehingga ia bisa masuk dengan luluasa. Langkahnya terhenti seketika. Mata hitamnnya terbuka lebar melihat sekitaranya.

Biru langit. Sama persis seperti yang ia ingat.

Bahkan jika kamar ini kosong tanpa perabotan tapi Hyukjae seakan kembali ke waktu dimana seharusnya ia berada. Tempat yang begitu dikenalnnya. Sepuluh tahunnya yang hilang.

"Kita bisa tinggal disini jika kau menginginkannya."

Suara rendah itu membuat Hyukjae melihat Donghae disebelahnnya. Melihat betapa lembut iris cokelat itu kini melihatnya.

" _Mwo_?"

"Aku tak keberatan jika kau ingin kita pindah kemari."

Tatapan sendu yang selalu mampu membuat hati Hyukjae luluh tak berbekas.

"Aku tak keberatan jika itu memang keinginanmu."

Yang akan selalu dengan mudah membuat Hyukjae mencintainnya.

"Apapun keinginanmu, Hyuk."

.

.

.

Hati itu tak bisa dikendalikan.

Bahkan jika pernah terluka parah sekalipun, hal itu tak akan membuatnya jera. Selama sang pemilik masih bernafas maka hati tak akan pernah berhenti mencari kasih sayang. Tak peduli apa yang di korbankan, tak peduli apa yang harus di pertaruhkan.

Cinta memang menakutkan.

Dan hal itu benar-benar Hyukjae rasakan sekarang. Dimana dia menatap dengan takut-takut bekal di atas meja. Bekal buatannya sendiri, dengan jiri payahnya sendiri. Tapi alasannyalah yang membuatnya takut saat melihatnya.

Hatinya yang tak bisa dikendalikanlah yang menuntunnya membuat kotak bekal itu. Hatinya yang tak bisa dikendalikanlah yang kini membuatnya berganti pakaian hingga lima kali hanya untuk memastikan penampilannya menarik.

"Kenapa aku melakukan semua ini?!"

Hyukjae berjongkok di samping meja makan sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia kembali terbawa perasaannya. Tanpa sadar kembali menjajaki kisah cintanya yang jelas-jelas menyedihkan. Kembali mendamba Donghae dengan segala pesonanya.

" _Apapun keinginanmu, Hyuk."_

Kata-kata Donghae hari itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Dimana laki-laki itu sukses kembali membuat jantung Hyukjae berdetak tak terkontrol. Kembali merasakan gelinya kupu-kupu di perutnya. Meski pada akhirnya Hyukjae menolak tawaran itu dan mereka memutuskan kembali lagi ke Seoul, cara Donghae memperlakukannya waktu itu masih membekas begitu dalam dan tak bisa ia lupakan.

Saat itu untuk sejenak Hyukjae merasa bahwa Donghae adalah miliknya.

Untuk sejenak terasa hati itu memang untuknya.

Jadi dengan malu-malu dan berdebar ia keluar dari apartement. Berbekal GPS Hyukjae berjalan ke halte untuk menuju kantor Donghae berada. Mudah baginya menyesuaikan diri dengan teknilogi sekarang, karena ia memang tipe yang terbuka tentang hal-hal seperti itu sejak dulu.

Kenapa tidak langsung bertanya pada Donghae? Atau mengabari Donghae terlebih dahulu?

Jawabannya hanya satu, canggung. Masih ada sekat diantara mereka yang Hyukjae sendiri tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Membuat Hyukjae sulit bahkan untuk bicara pada orang yang menikahinya secara sepihak itu. Seakan tembok yang begitu tinggi dibangun diantara mereka berdua.

Alhasil saat sampai di gedung besar milik salah satu manajemnet terbesar di Korea itu, Hyukjae hanya bisa celingukan seperti orang hilang di tengah loby utama. Kaki kurusnya perlahan berjalan mendekati bagian resepsionis tak jauh dari sana. Seorang wanita cantik berpakaian rapi segera menyambutnya dengan senyuman menawan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Hyukjae mengigit bibirnya dengan tanganya yang mencengkram kuat sekantong bukusan berisi makanan. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Istri Lee Donghae ingin bertemu suaminya, begitu? Gila saja!

"Bisakah..."

"Ya?'

"Bisakan aku bertemu dengan Lee Donghae?"

"Lee Donghae- _shi_?"

"Iya, bisakah aku bertemu dengannya sekarang?"

"Anda sudah membuat janji?"

Janji? Dengan polos Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. Wanita itu tersenyum kembali, entah kenapa hal itu bukanlah pertanda baik untuk Hyukjae.

"Maafkan saya tuan, tapi kami tidak bisa menemui Lee Donghae- _shi_ tanpa janji."

"Tapi aku-"

"Hyukjae _Hyung_?"

Panggilan seseorang memotong perkataan Hyukjae yang siap mengajak wanita resepsionis itu berdebat. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki lebih muda darinya berjalan mendekatinya dengan rambut cokelat terang yang begitu mencolok.

"Hyukjae _Hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Dahi Hyukjae mengernyit.

Siapa orang ini? Apa ia mengenal orang ini?

Melihat wajah kebingungan Hyukjae, laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum maklum sebelum mengatakan pada wanita itu bahwa Hyukjae adalah kenalannya dan mengajak istri Donghae itu menaiki lif menuju lantai atas gedung itu.

"Oh Sehun, asisten Donghae _Hyung_. Kita sudah beberapa kali bertemu sebelumnya. Mungkin Hyung tak ingat karena waktu itu kau masih koma."

Saat orang itu memperkenalkan diri Hyukjae jadi teringat sesuatu. Suara orang ini tak asing. Ia ingat sekarang, Suara orang ini sama persis seperti dengan suara orang yang mengantar barang-barangnya dan Donghae saat di Mokpo. Tidak salah lagi! Dengan segera Hyukjae membungkuk sopan.

"Senang bertemu dengamu, maaf jika aku sering merepotkanmu."Entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa orang ini pasti kerap ia repotkan saat ia masih koma.

Sehun tertawa ringan menanggapinya.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, seperti Donghae Hyung, kau juga sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri."

Perkataan orang ini bukannya membuat Hyukjae nyaman tapi justru menjadi semakin segan. Ia tak pernah bicara dengan orang ini tapi sudah dianggap kakak sendiri? Bukankah itu aneh?

Mereka tiba dilantai 7 lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan orang yang berlalu lalang. Sehun segera menggiringnya di balkon besar tempat itu. Ada deretan kursi dan meja yang ditata apik disana.

"Tunggulah disini. Donghae _Hyung_ sedang ada rapat diruangannya, tapi sebentar lagi juga selesai."

"Ah, _ne_."

Tunggu dulu. Dari mana Sehun tahu ia ingin menemui Donghae? Hyukjae akan bertanya namun asisten Donghae itu sudah menghilang dari sana. Hyukjae cemberut, apa ketara sekali dari wajahnya kalau ia ingin menemuai suaminya? Apa tertulis jelas dikeningnnya?

Awalnya Hyukjae memainkan ponselnya sembari menunggu Donghae, tapi bermenit-menit setelahnya ia mulai merasa bosan duduk sendiri di balkon luas yang begitu sepi. Mau menelphon Donghae pun ia takut akan mengganggu.

Iris hitamnnya beralih pada bukusan berisi bekal makan siang untuk Donghae. Ia tersenyum, teringat pada Donghae yang menghabiskan roti isi buatannya saat di Mokpo. Laki-laki itu terlihat menyukai makanan buatannya, membuat dada Hyukjae menghangat dengan cara yang tak biasa..

Suara percakapan di dalam lorong itu membuat Hyukjae mendongak. Dapat ia lihat dari pintu kaca Donghae yang membungkuk sopan pada segerombolan laki-laki yang akan memasuki lif. Mereka merjabat tangan sejenak sebelum orang-orang itu memasuki lif dan pergi, meninggalkan Donghae berdiri seorang diri di lorong itu.

Hyukjae segera beranjak, senyumnya merekah saat itu berjalan membuka pintu kaca akan menghampiri Donghae.

"Donghae!"

Tidak. Itu Bukan Hyukjae. Yang berjalan menghampiri Donghae dengan senyum menawan itu bukan Hyukjae. Yang kini di balas Donghae dengan senyum lembut itu juga bukan Hyukjae.

Karena Hyukjae kini diam ditempatnya. Termangu diam menyaksikan semuanya.

"Sungmin _Nonna_? Kau sudah selesai recording?"

"Tinggal sedikit, asistenku akan menggurusnnya. Lihat ini!" Sungmin mengakat kotak-kotak pizza ditangannya.

"Kau pasti belum makan siang, benarkan?" Donghae hanya mengusap tengkukknya. Tampak sedikit malu dengan senyum tak enak.

" _Kajja_! Kita makan bersama ke ruanganmu!"

Tangan putih itu merangkul lengan Donghae. Laki-laki itu tak menolak saat kembali digiring ke ruangnnya. Keduanya malah bercanda dan tertawa disepanjang lorong dengan akrab. Sama sekali tak tahu bahwa satu hati tengah retak dengan serpihan yang tak bisa disatukan.

Satu hati tengah siap dengan kerusakan yang parah.

Bekal itu terjatuh dilantai tak berdaya. Hyukjae bahkan sudah tak merasakan apapun lagi sekarang. Ia hanya diam dengan semua kebodohannya.

Kebodohan untuk kembali jatuh dilubang yang sama.

Untuk kembali mempertaruhkan hatinya yang sudah rusak.

Hatinya yang keras kepala. Hatinya yang tak pernah mau mendengarkan akal sehatnya. Selalu menganggap Donghae adalah miliknya, Donghae adalah untuknya. Tak peduli jika kenyataan berkata sebaliknya. Lelaki itu, yang menggengam hatinya erat tak akan pernah membalas cintanya. Tak akan pernah memberikan hatinya pada Hyukjae.

Alasannya masih sama.

Karena Donghae tak akan pernah mencintainya.

.

.

.

Suara tawa renyah segara menyambut Sehun saat memasuki ruangan Donghae. Dua produser handal perusahaan ini sedang bercengkramah sembari menikmati pizza ditangan mereka. Namun dahinya mengernyit saat merasa ada yang janggal disana.

"Dimana Hyukjae _Hyung_?"

Donghae dan Sungmin melihatnya tak mengerti.

"Hyukjae?" Sungmin bahkan balik bertanya.

" _Ne_ , dia tadi kemari ingin bertemu denganmu _Hyung_. Tapi tadi kau sedang rapat jadi aku menyuruhnya menunggu di balkon. Mungkin-"

Kalimat Sehun terpotong saat Donghae tak sengaja menabrak pundaknya saat berlari keluar ruangan. Ia dengan panik menuju balkon dekat belokan lif. Akan membuka pintu kaca kalau saja kakinya tak sengaja menendang bungkusan yang tergeletak dilantai. Membuat kotak bekal didalamnnya terpental keluar begitu saja.

Donghae perlahan mendekatinya. Tangannya terulur mengambil kotak bekal itu.

Ia tentu mengenalinya.

Donghae segera mendongak, melihat kesegala sudut namun tak ada sosok istrinya disana. Menaiki lif, ia pergi menuju ke lobi bawah namun nihil. Saat ia bertanya pada resepsionis, mereka mengatakan istrinya sudah keluar gedung sejak tadi.

Donghae semakin panik.

Kenapa Hyukjae pergi begitu saja?

Tak ada lagi waktu untuk mengambil mobil di basement, Donghae menstop taksi sembarangan. Ia bahkan meninggalkan ponselnya di meja kerjanya. Membuatnya tak bisa menghubungi Hyukjae sama sekali. Yang ia tahu ia harus segera bertemu dengan istrinya.

Kedua kaki itu tak bisa diam didalam taksi. Selama perjalanan otaknnya penuh akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk. Tapi dari segala hal yang dipikirkannya, ia hanya ingin Hyukjae baik-baik saja.

Tepat saat ia berdoa, tepat saat iris cokelatnya menangkap sosok akrap dipinggir jalan.

"Berhenti!"

Donghae melempar entah berapa won ke pada sopir taksi sebelum melompat keluar. Ia berlari mendekati sosok itu. Tangannya terulur meraih lengan pucat yang begitu kecil dan rapuh itu. Hanya untuk melihat iris hitam yang kini mengabut. Hanya untuk melihat kesedihan yang kini tergambar jelas disana.

Hyukjae mundur menghindari suaminya, ia bahkan mencoba menarik lengannya yang dicengkram erat suaminya.

"Hyukjae, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lepas."Rintihan itu terdengar begitu pelan.

"Hyuk, wajahmu sangat pucat."

Donghae menggenggam jemari istrinya, terkejut saat jemari itu terasa begitu dingin. Bahkan sekarang ia bisa mendengar deru nafas Hyukjae yang mulai tak teratur.

"Aku bilang lepas!"

Sentakan itu membuat tangan Hyukjae terlepas dari genggaman suaminya. Tubuhnya mundur mencoba menghindari sentuhan Donghae.

Ia tak mau orang ini menyentuhnya.

Ia tak mau hatinya semakin rusak lebih dari ini.

"Hyuk..." Panggilan itu terdengar saat iris cokelat itu melihat air mata mengalir di mata hitam istrinya.

Namun Hyukjae menggeleng dengan tubuh yang perlahan merosot terduduk ditrotoar. Donghae dengan panik memegangi lengannya tak peduli lagi dengan penolakan istrinya. Deru nafas istrinya yang semakin lambat membuatnya khawatir bukan main.

"...pulang."

"Hyukjae."

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Tentu kita akan pulang Hyuk."

Kepala kecil itu menggeleng lemah sebelum kembali berguman jika ia ingin pulang.

Pulang diwaktu seharusnya ia berada.

Pulang ditempat seharusnya ia berada.

Seharusnya ia tak pernah bangun. Seharusnnya ia tetap tertidur jika pada akhirnya hal yang sama kembali terulang. Hatinya yang kembali harus kesakitan dan hancur berantakan. Kembali merasakan rasa sakit yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnnya.

Darah itu mengalir perlahan dari hidung pucat Hyukjae. Donghae terbelalak, ia berteriak panik saat merasakan tubuh Hyukjae melemas sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

"... menimbulkan efek yang kurang baik untuk tubuhnya."

Suara samar-samar itu membangunkan Hyukjae. Bola matanya mengerjap perlahan membiasakan keadaan sekitarnya yang remang-remang. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Hyukjae menyadari tubuhnya yang begitu lemas tak berdaya.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Suara itu membuat Hyukjae kembali menyadari sekitarnya. Ia ada dikamarnya. Kamarnya dengan Donghae diapartemen mereka. Dapat iris hitamnnya lihat pintu kamar yang tak tertutup sempurna. Membuatnya dapat melihat dua sosok yang kini sedang bicara dengan serius disana

"Dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Tubuhnya hanya merespon karena ia terlalu lelah, belum lagi ia tak meminum obatnya tepat waktu membuatnya semakin menjadi."

"Lalu kenapa hidungnnya berdarah, apa karena cidera otaknnya?"

"Tidak, darah dihidungnya karena ia kelelahan, tidak ada hubungannya dengan cidera otak yang dialami sebelumnya. Jadi tak perlu terlalu khawatir"

Suasana menjadi hening setelah itu.

"Donghae."

"Ya dokter?"

"Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur, tapi harus kuingatkan kembali bahwa tubuh Hyukjae sekarang berbeda dengan saat sebelum ia kecelakaan. Tubuhnya terlalu terbiasa dengan alat bantu selama ia koma dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi lebih lemah. Ia tidak boleh terlalu lelah."

"Aku tahu, Dokter."

"Yang aku maksud bukan hanya lelah fisik Donghae, tapi juga mental."

Kali ini Donghae tak menjawab. Seakan kata-kata Dokter itu baru saja membungkamnya. Hyukjae hanya mendengarkan semua itu dalam diam.

"Sudahlah, hanya pastikan ia beristirahat dan meminum obatnya."

Setelah itu hanya suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh yang dapat Hyukjae dengar. Donghae kembali kemar tak lama setelahnya. Terlihat terkejut saat mendapati Hyukjae sudah membuka matanya.

"Hyukjae, astaga syukurlah kau bangun."

Hyukjae perlahan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Donghae.

"Hyukjae, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Kita sudah dirumah, Hyuk."

"Aku ingin pulang, Donghae."

Hyukjae tahu Donghae bukanlah orang bodoh. Laki-laki itu pasti tahu apa mau Hyukjae tanpa harus Hyukjae jelaskan secara gamblang. Bahwa Hyukjae tak bisa melihatnya. Bahwa Hyukjae bahkan tak tahan satu ruangan dengannya.

Lama hanya ada kesunyian di kamar itu, sebelum Hyukjae merasakan usapan lembut di rambutnya.

" _Arra_ , akan kuhubungi ayah dan ibu dan kusiapkan pakaianmu."

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir dua minggu.

Hampir dua minggu ia tinggal dirumah orang tuanya. Hampir dua minggu ia meninggalkan apartement mereka. Dan hampir dua minggu ia tak melihat suaminya.

Tidak benar-benar tak melihatnya sebenarnya. Karena Donghae akan rutin mengujunginya di rumah orang tuanya, meski Hyukjae hanya akan mengurung diri di kamar. Kadang kala saat tak sengaja Hyukjae terbangun ditengah malam ia akan mendapati Donghae duduk tertidur di sebelah ranjangannya tapi akan hilang keesokan harinya. Atau saat Hyukjae masih terjaga dan berpura-pura tidur maka Donghae akan masuk kekamarnya dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Setiap hari ponselnya akan berbunyi untuk pesan-pesan yang rutin Donghae kirimkan padanya. Hyukjae tak tahu apa isinya. Hyukjae tak pernah mau membukanya. Tapi sepertinya itu juga tak menggentarkan pesan-pesan itu untuk terus datang tiap harinya.

Hal ini kadang membuat Hyukjae tak mengerti. Apa mau Donghae sebenarnya?

Gonggongan anjing kecil disebelahnya menyadarkan Hyukjae. Ia melihat anjing kecil berbulu cokelat terang yang tengah menjilati jemarinya. Namanya Bori, pengganti Choco anjing kesangannya yang kata ibunya meninggal dua tahun lalu. Tepat saat Bori berpindah kepangkuannya, ibunya memanggilnya.

"Ada yang mencarimu."

Hanya itu yang ibunya katakkan sebelum kembali kedapur. Hyukjae segera beranjak, tersenyum saat Bori mengikutinya sembari mengongong lucu. Namun senyum itu hilang tepat saat ia melihat siapa yang bertamu kerumahnya. Tersenyum hangat padanya yang hanya bisa mematung didepan pintu.

Lee Sungmin.

"Kudengar kalian bertengkar." Kalimat itu cukup membuat Hyukjae tersedak teh yang coba ia minum.

Mereka kini ada diteras belakang. Duduk dilantai kayu sembari meminum teh hangat buatan ibunya. Tangan pucat Hyukjae segera meletakkan cangkir tehnya kembali. Iris hitamnnya melirik wanita disebelahnya yang tersenyum hangat dengan aura kental akan keibuan. Tak heran Donghae begitu mencintai wanita ini. Hingga masalah rumah tangga sendiri ia umbar pada Sungmin, Lee Donghae pabo!

"Kau tahu bekerja dibidang seni selalu tergantung dari suasana hati. Dan jujur saja minggu-minggu ini pekerjaan Donghae buruk sekali, ia banyak melakukan kesalahan disana-sini saat mengerjakan lagu. Jelas menggambarkan suasana hatianya sangat tidak bagus."

Dahi Hyukjae mengernyit mendengarnya. Merasa tidak bertanya keadaan Donghae pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kau istrinya. Sudah seharusnya kau peduli padanya."

Istri. Status yang Hyukjae dapatkan begitu saja saat membuka mata. Yang bahkan hingga saat ini tak Hyukjae mengerti apa artinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengguruimu Hyukjae, tapi komunikasi kalian benar-benar ditahap yang mengkhawatirkan."

Wanita itu menyamankan duduknya, menghadap tepat ke arah Hyukjae yang termangu memikirkan ucapannya.

"Aku tahu mungkin keadaan sekarang masih sangat baru bagimu dan mungkin masa lalu masih jelas untukmu, tapi Hyukjae bukankah yang kau lakukan ini sedikit tak adil untuk Donghae?"

Tidak adil? Tidak adil bagaimana maksud wanita ini?

"Selama ini Donghae selalu mencoba melihat segalanya memalui sudut pandangmu, tapi kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama Hyukjae, itu kurang adil."

Sudut pandang? Sudut pandang apa? Hyukjae semakin tak mengerti.

Melihat raut wajah kebingungan didepannya wanita itu tersenyum. Perlahan tangannya meraih tangan pucat laki-laki didepannya. Menepuknya hangat.

"Aku hanya ingin agar kau berlaku adil pada suamimu. Jangan hanya melihat dari sudut pandangmu tapi juga lihat dari sudut pandangnya. Lihat juga apa yang dirasakannya."

"Buka matamu lebih luas, Hyukjae. Kalian berdua sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, dan aku ingin kalian menemukan kebahagiaan kalian."

Kata-kata itu terucap dengan tulus, dengan senyum hangat dari wanita cantik didepannya. Membuat Hyukjae teringat akan alasan Donghae mencintai wanita ini. Hatinya. Hati wanita ini yang begtu bersih.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku kemari ingin mengatarkan undangan pernikahanku. Kuharap bisa kau datang bersama dengan suamimu."

.

.

.

Semua kata-kata Sungmin tempo hari membuat Hyukjae tak bisa tidur semalaman. Wanita itu mengatakan Hyukjae berlaku tak adil pada Donghae, tapi Hyukjae sama sekali tak mengerti. Dan apa kata wanita itu berikutnya? Menikah? Astaga ini semakin membingungkan unttuknya.

Merasa lelah berfikir Hyukjae segera berjalan menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas sebelum meneguk air dingin sebagai usaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Tepat saat ia kembali menutup pintu kulkas iris hitamnnya menangkap rangkaian bunga mawar tertata rapi diatas meja makan. Perlahan ia duduk di sana melihat bunga berkelopak putih itu mekar segar seperti baru dipetik.

Kemarin mawar merah, sekarang mawar putih. Sejak kapan ibunya itu menjadi maniak bunga? Hyukjae juga tak menemukan pohon mawar disekitar rumahnnya. Jadi dari mana bunga ini berasal?

"Cantik bukan?"Suara ibunya yang memasuki dapur mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae.

Wanita itu tersenyum saat melihat putranya terpaku pada bunga di atas meja makan mereka.

"Donghae yang mengirimnnya tadi pagi, karena sepertinya kau tidak tertarik dengan mawar merah yang ia kirimkan kemarin maka hari ini ia mengirim yang putih."

Iris hitam Hyukjae kembali melihat bunga itu dengan diam. Merasakan gejolak aneh dalam dadanya. Ada dua sisi dalam dirinya, dimana sebagian ingin percaya dan sebagian tidak. Hal ini menimbulkan konflik batin di dalam dirinya sejak bertemu dengan Sungmin tempo hari semakin menjadi.

"Ibu."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau membiarkan dia menikahiku?"

Wanita itu berhenti mengupas kentang dan melihat putranya yang masih duduk di kursi meja makan. Melihat raut wajah penuh beban putranya. Mencuci tangan, wanita itu lalu ikut bergabung disana. Tersenyum lembut pada putranya.

"Tentu saja karena ia laki-laki yang baik."Itu sama sekali tak menjawab kebingungan Hyukjae.

"Ibu, kami sudah berpisah sebelum aku kecelakaan."

"Ibu tahu, Donghae sudah mengatakannya."

"Lalu kenapa ibu dan ayah mengijinkannya menikahiku!" Hyukjae gemas sendiri pada ibunya. Sama sekali tak habis pikir dengan kedua orang tuannya.

Mereka sudah berpisah. Laki-laki itu yang mengatakannya tepat didepan Hyukjae. Mereka sudah tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Donghae jelas-jelas tak mencintainnya.

"Bagaimana kami bisa menolak jika ia berlutut pada kami untuk memberikan putra kami padanya?"

Kalimat itu membungkam Hyukjae seketika. Ia terdiam.

"Tentu bukan itu saja pertimbangan kami, Hyukkie. Selama ini dia menjagamu dengan baik, selalu disisimu tak peduli kau hanya berbaring tak merespon apapun. Jadi saat ia memintamu yang bahkan tak ada yang tahu kapan akan bangun, mana mungkin kami melarangnnya."

Donghae melakukan semua itu? mustahil.

Lalu ingatan Hyukjae kembali pada kecelakaan yang dialaminya, itu hanya berselang beberapa hari setelah mereka berpisah. Saat Hyukjae berusaha bicara pada Donghae, menemui laki-laki itu di apartemennta namun naas nasib seolah tak mengijinkannya. Membuatnya tertidur sepuluh tahun lamannya. Memikirkannya membuat Iris hitam itu perlahan meredup.

"Dia hanya merasa bersalah ibu. Dia hanya iba padaku."

Ya tidak salah lagi. Semua hal ini hanya didasari rasa bersalah. Pernikahan, perhatian, serta sikap lembut Donghae padanya hanya didasari oleh rasa bersalah. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Kau yakin?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Hyukjae kembali melihat mata ibunya. Melihat senyum hangat itu kembali terlihat di bibir ibunya.

"Apa kau pikir rasa bersalah mampu membuat seseorang rela menunggu hingga sepuluh tahun lamanya? Bahkan saat kau koma tak ada yang tahu kapan kau akan bangun Hyukkie."

Tangan hangat wanita itu perlahan meraih tangan pucat putranya. Ia mengerti kebingunan Hyukjae, ia mengerti keraguan anaknya.

"Hanya dengarkan dia, bukankah itu yang seharusnya dilakukan istri pada suaminya?"

Hyukjae menarik tangannya. Iris hitamnnya mengedar seperti orang kebingungan sebelum beranjak dari sana. Menaiki tangga dengan cepat lalu menuju kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja nafasnya menjadi cepat sejurus dengan detak jantungannya yang berpacu melebihi sebelumnnya.

Bahkan hingga ia duduk di tepi kasur, semua yang dikatakan ibunya atau pun Sungmin terus terngiang di kepalanya. Namun Hyukjae sulit untuk mempercayai itu semua, hal itu tak mungkin Donghae lakukan untuknya. Mustahi Donghae lakukan untuknnya.

Karena lelaki itu tak mencintainnya. Bahkan Hyukjae mendengar dengan telingannya sendiri saat mereka berpisah dulu. Tepat sebelum Donghae akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkannya.

Suara pesan terdengar nyaring dari ponselnnya yang tergeletak di meja nakas samping ranjangnnya. Membuat iris hitam itu menatapnnya lama. Melihat satu pesan dari Donghae kembali ia dapatkan.

Perlahan tangan pucat itu terulur, meraih ponsel itu digenggamannya. Melihat jelas nama laki-laki berstatus suaminya itu tertera dilayar. Jemari itu bergerak sendiri membuka pesan bahkan sebelum ia bisa berfikir apapun.

 _Kau suka bungannya?_

Itu yang tertulis disana. Jemarinnya mengarahkan obrolan hingga yang terbawah untuk melihat semua pesan Donghae yang ia abaikan selama ini dari awal.

.

 _Apa tubuhmu masih sakit?_

 _Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu._

 _._

 _Apa kau sudah makan?_

 _Jangan lupa minum obatmu juga._

 _._

 _Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pesanku?_

 _._

 _Hyuk, bicara denganku._

 _Kumohon._

 _._

 _Ibu bilang sekarang kau sudah makan lebih banyak._

 _Syukurlah._

 _._

 _Hyukjae, apa kau membenciku?_

 _._

Tangan pucat itu tanpa sadar mencengkram kuat saat membaca tiap pesan itu. dadanya terasa sesak disetiap kata yang tertulis disana.

.

 _Hyuk, maafkan aku._

 _Aku yang bersalah. Maafkan aku._

 _._

 _Hei, semalam aku memimpikanmu._

 _Kau tersenyum padaku untuk sekian lama._

 _._

 _Hyuk._

 _Aku merindukanmu._

 _._

Ponsel itu jatuh menghantam lantai saat Hyukjae dengan cepat keluar dari kamar itu. Ia dengan terburu-buru melewati pintu depan menghiraukan panggilan ibunya. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika ia berlari dengan bertelanjang kaki.

Yang ia tahu ia harus segera bertemu dengan Donghae.

Yang ia tahu ia harus melihat suaminya.

Bahkan jika senja sudah terlihat. Ataupun jarak apartemennya yang cukup jauh dari rumah orang tuanya, Hyukjae tak peduli. Ia hanya terus berlari dan berlari.

Langit hampir petang saat ia sampai diapartemennya. Nafas yang sesak sudah tak lagi terasa, tubuh lelahnya tak lagi ia pedulikan. Tepat saat ia masuk kedalam apartemennya dan disambut oleh kesunyian Hyukjae baru kembali keakal sehatnya.

Baru disadarkan betapa ia merasa kesepian selama ini.

Betapa ia merindukan Donghae selama ini.

Suara pintu yang terbuka serta langkah kaki seseorang membuat Hyukjae berbalik. Melihat sosok yang kini berdiri didepan pintu dan begitu terkejut melihatnya. Melihat iris cokelat dimata sendu menawan disana.

Donghae segera mengampiri istrinya.

"Hyukjae? Ya Tuhan, kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?"

Iris hitam itu menatap nyalang suaminya yang terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Melihat ketulusan yang tergambar jelas di iris cokelat itu.

Kenapa Hyukjae tak menyadari hal ini sebelumnya?

Kenapa ia buta akan semua itu sebelumnya?

" _Selama ini Donghae selalu mencoba melihat segalanya memalui sudut pandangmu, tapi kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama Hyukjae, itu kurang adil."_

Ya Sungmin benar, ia memang sama sekali tak adil pada lelaki ini.

" _Bagaimana kami bisa menolak jika ia berlutut pada kami untuk memberikan putra kami padanya?"_

Lelaki yang menikahinya.

" _Tentu bukan itu saja pertimbangan kami, Hyukkie. Selama ini dia menjagamu dengan baik, selalu disisimu tak peduli kau hanya berbaring tak merespon apapun. Jadi saat ia memintamu yang bahkan tak ada yang tahu kapan akan bangun, mana mungkin kami melarangnnya."_

Yang mungkin telah berkorban banyak hal untuknya tanpa Hyukjae mengetahuinya.

" _Jika kau ingin pergi kemanapun hanya katakan padaku, aku akan membawamu kemanapun yang kau inginkan."_

Yang rela melakukan apapun untuknya meski Hyukjae tak pernah melihatnya.

" _Hanya jangan pergi dariku seperti itu lagi."_

Dan yang telah memberikan hatinya sejak lama tanpa Hyukjae sendiri menyadarinya.

Air mata itu mengalir saat sesak didadanya sudah tak bisa ia tahan. Hyujae menangis tanpa ia sendiri bisa mengendalikannya. Menangis untuk kebodohannya. Menangis untuk dirinya yang begitu buta. Buta akan sesuatu yang terlihat gamblang didepannya.

Donghae yang melihatnya menjadi begitu khawatir dan kebingungan. Ia mencoba memegang istrinya namun tangis itu justru semakin tak terkendali.

"Maaf." Ucap istrinya disela isaknnya.

Tangannya pucat itu mencengkram erat kemeja Donghae saat suaminnya itu memeluknnya hangat, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

Suara gemericik air mendominasi kamar itu. Donghae berlutut didepan istrinya yang duduk di pinggir ranjang mereka. Tangannya dengan hati-hati membasuh kaki Hyukjae dengan handuk yang telah di basahi dengan air hangat di baskom sebelahnya.

Iris cokelatnya menatap sedih kaki pucat Hyukjae yang terluka disana-sini. Sebagian lecet sebagian bahkan tergores dan berdarah. Hal itu membuat sesuatu seakan mencengkram dadanya erat, dan kenyataan bahwa semua itu karena dirinya membuat Donghae merasa semakin sesak.

Ia tak pernah ingin Hyukjae terluka.

Tidak lagi.

"Aku tak mengatakan apa-apa selama ini karena aku tak ingin membuatmu kebingungan."Donghae berbicara tanpa melihat istrinya, hanya terus membersihkan luka ditelapak kaki Hyukjae.

"Aku tahu segalannya kini sangat asing bagimu. Segalannya terasa sangat berat untuk kau jalani. Kau butuh waktu. Aku mengerti itu."

Bangun dan mendapati waktu telah berlalu sepuluh tahun, Donghae pun tak bisa membayangkan apabila ia berada di posisi Hyukjae. Ia tak bisa membayangakan seperti apa tekanan yang akan diterima. Karena itu ia tak ingin menambah masalah untuk istrinya, ia tak ingin menambah tekanan yang sudah dipikul Hyukjae sendirian.

"Karena itu aku tak berani mendekat lebih jauh. Aku tak ingin mengejutkanmu karena egoisanku... tidak lagi."

Untuk sejenak ingatan Donghae kembali ke masa lalu. Kembali pada dirinya yang egois, dirinya yang tak tahu diri. Yang dengan begitu sombong melepas Hyukjae, namun pada akhirnya seperti orang gila mencari pegangan.

"Aku berusaha menjaga sikap karena tak ingin menyakitimu. Aku mencoba berhati-hati agar kau tak terluka. Meski pada akhirnya aku tetap menyakitimu, tetap membuatmu terluka tak peduli sekeras apa aku berusaha."

Senyum pahit itu terlihat dibibir Donghae. Tangannya mengusap luka di kaki Hyukjae dengan lembut. Mengasihani diri sendiri karena hanya selalu menjadi duri dihidup Hyukjae. Yang selalu menyakitinya dan membuatnya terluka.

Sempat terlintas dipikirannya bahwa mungkin akan ada baiknya jika ia tak pernah memasuki hidup Hyukjae. Mungkin istrinya ini akan jauh lebih bahagia tanpa dirinya. Tapi sekali lagi ia adalah lee Donghae yang egois dan tak tahu diri. Yang terus memegang tangan Hyukjae meski hanya luka yang ia berikan.

Perlahan Donghae mendongak, melihat iris hitam yang meski berada tepat dihadapannya namun masih begitu ia rindukan. Tangan hangatnya perlahan mengenggam tangan pucat Hyukjae erat.

"Aku menyadarinya begitu terlambat. Aku menyadarinya saat kau sudah terbaring koma. Aku sama sekali tak mengira bahwa aku begitu tergantung padamu. Aku sama sekali tak sadar jika segalanya berpusat padamu. Sampai saat kau tak pernah lagi menjawab parkataanku, tak pernah lagi membalas genggamanku."

Hari itu adalah hari terburuk untuk Donghae. Mimpi buruk yang selalu ingin ia lupakan. Hari dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Hari dimana dokter mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae mengalami koma dan tak tahu kapan akan terbangun.

Saat itu Donghae tiba-tiba saja merasa kebingungan. Saat itu ia kehilangan pegangan.

"Saat itu aku yakin kau akan bangun. Aku yakin kelak kau akan berhenti mendiamkanku. Kembali bicara padaku dan melihatku. Tapi kondisimu semakin buruk setiap tahun. Dokter mengatakan bahwa mereka tak tahu sampai kapan kau akan bertahan."

Tangan itu mencengkram tangan Hyukjae begitu erat sebagai usaha menahan sesak didadanya.

"Mereka tak tahu sampai kapan kau akan tetap bersama kami."

Donghae berusaha menelan rasa sakitnya saat mengingat segala yang harus ia lalui sepuluh tahun terakhir. Melihat kondisi Hyukjae yang semakin memburuk. Melihat tubuh Hyukjae yang semakin hari semakin kurus.

"Sejak itu setiap hari terasa menakutkan. Setiap hari aku terbangun tengah malam hanya untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Kau bisa kapanpun meninggalkanku, bisa setiap saat pergi dariku. Jadi untuk meredakan semua itu aku memutuskan untuk menikahimu."

Iris hitam itu berkabut menatap Hyukjae. Seakan memperlihatkan hatinya yang rapuh tanpa pegangan selama ini.

"Aku ingin meski sekali, melakukan hal yang benar untukmu. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa tak peduli selama apapun kau tertidur, aku akan selalu disisimu. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku juga selalu menunggumu seperti yang selalu kau lakukan untukku."

Tak ada maksud tertentu ia menikahi Hyukjae. Tak ada unsur rasa bersalah atau iba yang mendasari segalanya. Ia hanya ingin terus menggenggam tangan dingin itu tak peduli apa. Terus berada disisi Hyukjae tak peduli apa.

Karena entah seja kapan, hanya Hyukjae satu-satunya alasan ia bertahan. Hanya Hyukjae alasan ia masih bernafas sampai sekarang.

"Aku tahu aku tak pantas meminta ini darimu. Aku tak selayaknya mangatakan ini padamu, tapi Hyukjae... tak bisakah kita memulainya dari awal lagi?"

Dapat iris hitam itu lihat air mata yang perlahan meleleh dari mata sendu itu. Bahkan tangan hangat itu bergetar saat menggenggamnya.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun kali ini... aku-aku akan lakukan segalanya. Aku yang akan melakukan semuanya. Hanya tetap disisiku, Hyukjae."

Donghae memohon dengan putus asa. Ia sadar tak ada satupun ingatan baik tentang dirinya sebelum Hyukjae koma. Tak ada satupun hal yang pernah ia lakukan untuk istrinya ini dimasa lalu.

Yang ada hanya rasa sakit dan luka bertubi-tubi karena kekecewaan yang terus ia berikan.

Iris hitam itu hanya termangu melihat sosok didepannya. Tak pernah sekalipun Hyukjae melihat Donghae selemah ini. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Donghae serapuh ini.

Tangan pucat itu perlahan memegang pipi Donghae yang basah. memepertemukan bola mata mereka. Membuat Hyukjae emlihat dengan jelas isi hati suaminya.

Lihat lelaki ini, yang rela merusak hatinya demi tetap menggenggam tangannya.

Rela memberikan sepulu tahun hidupnya hanya untuk tetap bersamannya.

Dadanya semakin sesak saat menyadari bahwa tak hanya dirinya yang kehilangan sepuluh tahun hidupnya, namun juga orang didepannya ini. Bagaimana kasih sayang meracuni orang ini dari dalam. Bagaimana cinta menggrogotinya hingga hampir sekarat.

"Aku mencintaimu Donghae."Itu terucap begitu saja.

"Dan hal itu tak berubah hingga kapanpun."

Iris cokelat itu melihat istrinya tak percaya. Bagaimana kata cinta yang dulu selalu ia abaikan kini mampu mengirim geleyar kehidupan pada tubuhnya. Bagaimana kata cinta itu mampu menyakinnya untuk terus hidup demi kekasihnya.

Istrinya.

Cintanya.

Hyukjae menutup matanya saat bibir itu perlahan bertemu miliknya. Membuat air matanya mengalir ditengah ciuman mereka yang begitu penuh akan segala hal yang ingin Donghae sampaikan padanya. segala hal yang sepuluh tahun ini ia tahan kini meluap begitu saja.

Lukanya, sakitnya, rasa pedulinya, kasih sayangnya dan juga cintanya.

Membuat Hyukjae kini yakin bahwa hati laki-laki ini memang miliknya.

.

.

.

Kaki kurusnya menyusuri lorong kampus dengan senyum ceria. Sesekali ia menyapa beberapa orang yang ia kenal dengan senyum ramah. Hari yang cerah untuk minggu pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa.

Namun senyum itu luntur saat Iris hitamnnya melihat sosok suaminya yang kini berdiri didepan pintu masuk gedung fakultasnnya. Dengan cemberut karena kesal ia menghampirinya.

"Sudah kubilang tak usah menjemputku!"

"Apa yang salah dengan menjemput istri sendiri? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Memangnnya kau tidak kerja?"

"Kerja, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendirian."

"Kampus ini tak sampai dua kilo dari rumah kita Donghae, hanya perlu sepuluh menit naik bus! Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Donghae justru menarik tangan istrinya untuk menuju parkiran kampus. Dihiraukannya pandangan para mahasiswa pada mereka. Mungkin pemandangan yang naeh melihat dua orang dewasa berkeliaran di universitas.

Tak ada kata terlambat dalam mengenyam pendidikan. Dan itu yang sedang Hyukjae lakukan sekarang.

Hyukjae memutuskan meneruskan pendidikannya yang sempat tertunda. Kembali mencoba meraih cita-citanya tak peduli waktu yang sudah terlewat. Tak peduli jika ia menjadi yang paling tua di angkatannya. Ia kembali mengambil jurusan seni, kembali melatih tubuhnya untuk menari. Awalnya memang berat namun keberadaan Donghae disisinya selalu menguatkannya.

Meski suaminya itu masih begitu sulit ditebak. Masih tak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan dengan benar. Namun Hyukjae sama sekali tak keberatan.

Keduanya sudah dduduk didalam mobil, saat Hyukjae menyadari Donghae yang justru diam tak segera menyalakannya.

Laki-laki itu justru berbalik melihatnya dengan begitu serius. Seakan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu berat.

"Hyukjae."

"Ya?"

"Aku..."

Donghae menelan ludahnnya.

"Aku ..."

Butuh beberapa saat Hyukjae untuk menyadarinya. Bibirnya lekas tersenyum saat tahu apa yang coba Donghae katakan padanya.

"Aku tahu." Sahutnya tanpa menunggu suaminya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Membuat laki-laki itu kebingungan melihatnya.

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan. Lee Donghae akan tetap menjadi Lee Donghae. Yang masih saja begitu kesulitan mengatakan isi hatinya pada Hyukjae.

Perlahan tangan pucat itu memegang dada Donghae. Tepat dimana detak jantung Donghae berada.

"Ini milikku kan?"

Senyum itu terukir dengan binar cerah diiris hitam itu. Membuat Donghae yang tadinya hanya diam terpaku perlahan ikut tersenyum. Meraih tangan yang kini berada didadanya dan menggenggamnnya erat. Sebelum berujar dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Ya. Milikmu. Seluruhnya."

Sepuluh tahun memang membuat Hyukjae kehilangan banyak hal dalam hidupnnya. Namun disisi lain sepuluh tahun juga memberikan hal yang begitu berharga untuknnya.

Memberikan Donghae untuknnya.

Memberikan cinta dan hati laki-laki itu untuknya.

Jadi ini bukanlah sepuluh tahun yang hilang darinya. Bukan pula sepuluh tahun yang sia-sia. Namun sepuluh tahun yang begitu berharga.

.

.

.

 **END**

Ini jadi langsung aku post, tanpa edit, tanpa dibaca lagi. Jadi kalo banyak typo tolong dimaklumi.

Maaf ingkar janji, maaf gak update tepat waktu karena aku jumat sabtu minggu sibuk sekali. Ini aku juga sedang buru2 jadi gak sempet aku edit.

Makasih semua yang sudah dukung, baca serta review ff ini, berarti sekali! Love ya muah muah!

See u next story


End file.
